


The Time of Our Lives

by Readomon



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, Gay, High School, I HAVE HAD WAY TOO MUCH COFFEE, I mean, I remember, Multi Chapter, OFF - Freeform, SO GAY, Sanvers - Freeform, Screwdriver, So yeah, Sort of a Prompt Fic, SuperCorp, Tags Are Hard, They are so cute, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Who does that, a post, and I was confused, and I was finally like, anyway, as a character - Freeform, bitches, cat is here, dual author work, fite me, frick, how many tags are you allowed to leave, i forgot, ikr, it is based, kara is popular, like is there supercat stuff that has an ex husband, much fluff, my bad - Freeform, nevermind, on youtube, onwards, prompt, shoot, so just u wait, so you can pop up on a search, sorta - Freeform, there are about to be some songs, when I didn't know about tags, why the frick are there so many weird tags, why the hell is one of the characters named cat grants ex husband, y'all are weird, yay, yo, you doofus, you need tags, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2018-11-21 06:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readomon/pseuds/Readomon
Summary: Lena Luthor is the same as she has always been. Alone. Even at high school. That all changes when a sunny girl changes her life forever.OrKara and Lena are oblivious and they just adorable their way through school.





	1. We've Only Just Begun

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, and welcome to my first dual-author fic! So, in case you didn't see it before, the second author is UglierSteak and they are awesome so check out their Ao3 or tumblr. ANYWHO, we have spent a lot of time on this fic. A LOT. We hope you like it. Any feedback is great!  
> BTW if you are looking for the inspiration, find it [here](https://readomon.tumblr.com/post/162411962721/im-sorry-i-couldnt-find-the-original-post-but)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena was never really one for friends, but meeting a certain someone changed all of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to put notes on the first chapter! Dun Dun Dun! Whoops! Anyway. If you are new here, we hope you love it! The more generic notes are on the rest of our chapters.

National City’s High School was very large, considering the population. It was easy to get lost if you were new, but it also was easy to find people like you. Or that is what you are told, at least. 

 

Lena never really had friends. She just stayed on her own. During freshman year, she learned the hard way that she didn’t fit in. People would find out that she was Lena Luthor and avoid her for the rest of school. It was hard. So she just got to do her own thing. She had a 5.0 from her AP classes and all of her credits lined up. It was her junior year, and she had tons of free time. So, she would often miss her classes. The teachers didn’t mind. The only classes she had were really either computer classes or foreign languages, all of which she already knew how to speak fluently. But, she had to ask this time to miss her classes.

Lena walked down the large hallway towards the office. She turned her head to look out the windows as she walked. From that hallway you could see a lot of the city’s buildings and busy streets. As, she turned her head back quickly, she almost tripped. Her clumsiness would be the death of her. 

 

She finally made her way to the glass door leading to the office.“Please take a seat, Lena. Mr. Henshaw will be right with you.” Jess, the office secretary motioned to a seat.

 

Lena was there a lot. She enjoyed talking to the teachers and other adults in the school. It certainly beat talking to her peers. She turned her head at the sound of the office door. A blonde girl her age walked in. She was wearing a t-shirt saying ‘Don’t tie me down’ and skin tight jeans. Lena had seen her face many times before.

 

“Hello Kara, please sit down. I am sure Mr. Henshaw won’t be surprised to see you.” Jess said to the girl. She received a wide smile in return.

 

She sat in the seat directly oppositional to Lena. She now remembered why she knew her face. It was hard not to know her. She was arguably the most popular person in school. The girl was at the top of her class, very near to Lena. Not to mention, she was also a Junior Officer. Lena can't leave out the fact that, Kara was on almost all of the varsity teams. The brunette flinched a bit when she saw that Kara had looked up at her.

 

_ Crap.  _ She didn't realize she had been staring. She averted her gaze as soon as humanly possible. She could see out of the corner of her eye Kara’s smile and raised eyebrows.

 

“Lena, right?”

 

Lena whipped her head around in surprise. She knew her name?

 

“What are you in for?” The blue-eyed girl questioned.

 

She shook her head. “I was just going to ask if I could have access to the auditorium for the presentations at the assembly. You?” She felt lucky her voice didn’t crack.

 

The blonde leaned back in her chair. “Ah. I stabbed someone in class with a screwdriver.”

 

Lena was taken aback. “Why did you do that?” She asked, trying her best to hold in a laugh.

 

“He was being a dick to a quiet kid in the back of the class. Nobody would say anything, so I stabbed him with a screwdriver.” The girl admitted, non regretfully.

 

Stabbing someone wouldn't be Lena’s first course of action but, from the sound of it, it worked.

She lowered her head and laughed a bit. “We lead very different lives.”

 

When she looked back up she was met with the intense gaze of blue eyes. They were so beautiful that she could almost be captured in them.  She almost yelped due to the way the girl was looking at her. 

 

“Why aren’t you covered in friends? You are one of the funnier people I know. You seem relaxed in a social situation as well.” Kara commented.

 

Relaxed in a social situation? Hell, she was shaking just making eye contact with this girl.“Ha. No, nobody would want to be my friend. I like being a loner, anyhow.” Lena said, shyly looking back at the ground. She became used to being the kid who did everything on her own. It just felt natural at this point. But the way Kara is treating her right now, it makes her feel like she might want at least one friend.

 

“Well, I can’t imagine why.” Kara said, looking confused and concerned.

 

_ It’s because I’m a Luthor. _ Is what she wanted to say until Jess walked in.

 

“Lena, Mr. Henshaw is waiting.” The assistant announced.

 

She nodded at the secretary and walked towards the door.

 

“Nice talking to you, Lena!”

 

She heard Kara’s voice from behind her. She turned around and quickly nodded. Then she was on her way.

 

* * *

 

 

It wasn’t but a few days later she had to go to the office again. It was a pain when she was a teacher’s assistant, but it helped with stress for her and the teachers. As she looked out the windows again she noticed that there was a traffic jam on main. She was about to turn her head back when she slammed straight into something, a large rolling book cabinet. 

 

A head poked around the side.“Oh my gosh, are you ok?” Kara asked, rushing over to Lena.

 

She nodded and rubbed her head. “Yeah.” Though, the level of embarrassment she was feeling, didn’t make the situation better.

 

Kara put her hand in front of her. Lena took it gladly. When she was back on her feet, she brushed off.

“I am so sorry! I should've watched where I was going!” The blonde admitted, shyly.

 

Lena shook her head. “Don’t apologize, it was completely my fault. I was looking out the windows and wasn’t watching where I was going.”

 

Kara looked sideways at the windows. “I guess we were both at fault then.” She laughed. “But yeah, they are nice to look out of. It’s funny, this is the second time we have run into each other this week.”

 

Lena wanted to stay and talk more, but she had to leave. “Sorry I have to.” She said as she pointed down the hall.

 

Apparently, Kara seemed as if she wanted to stay and chat as well. “Yeah, yeah. I’ll just get out of your way. You clearly needed to be somewhere. More auditorium stuff? By the way, great job on the lights.”

 

Lena ducked her head, trying to hide her red face. “Thanks, and no. I am grabbing stuff for a teacher.” She lifted her head a bit. “What happened with the screwdriver incident?” Lena questioned with a raised eyebrow.

 

The blonde laughed. “So that’s what we are calling it? Yeah, Hank was fine with it.”

 

_ Hank?  _ She furrowed her eyebrows at the man being addressed by his first name.

 

“He’s like my dad in some ways. He told me to not do it again, but he clearly knew something was going to happen again.” Kara finished.

 

Lena looked at her, amazed. “You really are the queen of this school, aren’t you?”

She covered her mouth as soon as she said that. She didn’t mean to say it out loud. She was about to apologize but was interrupted by Kara’s laughter.

 

“Is that what I am? No, I just feel like I am a friend and protector of this school. Don’t tell anyone, but I pay for a lot of the school lunches everyday. I know some people can’t afford it.”

 

Lena was just in awe. How much more perfect could this girl get? Not only did she stick up for the bullied kids,  _ granted, not in the best manner _ , but she also helped kids from staying on an empty stomach. It’s almost angelic.

 

“Say, I recall you saying you didn’t have many friends.” Kara said, tilting her head.

 

Lena nodded with a sad smile. “Make that none.” She sighed slightly, wishing that maybe Kara would pick up on her needing at least someone.

 

Kara beamed at her. She was literally a walking ray of sunshine.“Well, Lena Luthor. I would be honored to be your friend. You are welcome at my lunch table anytime. Don’t worry, I’ll save a seat.” And with that, she was gone.

The way she heard Kara say her name, in a positive way, made her heart swell with joy. For once, someone didn't see her as a coldblooded Luthor, like her family’s reputation, but a person worth knowing. She smiled at the thought of finally having a person to be able to be friends with, as she walked down the hall to find her teacher.

 

* * *

 

 

It was lunch time the day after the second encounter with the embodiment of goodness. She scanned the lunchroom. She was never in there, she always brought her lunch and ate in her next class. She noticed a familiar blonde head in the room. She was, no doubt, surrounded by other popular people. She took a deep breath.  _ Here goes nothing. _

 

She walked towards the table. The laughter and loud talking ended when she approached. Kara, who was on the other side of the table beamed at her.

 

“I’m so glad you came! Guys, this is Lena. Lena this is… well many people. I am sure you will learn most of their names. Come here, I saved you a seat.” Kara said enthusiastically.

 

She walked over to Kara, aware of the intense gazes on her. She sat down next to the blonde. Lena looked down at her feet, trying to avoid any eye contact. But eventually, she felt a slight nudge on her shoulder.

 

“Hey, it’s ok.” Kara whispered, “They don’t bite.” She leaned in closer to her ear. “They are just really protective.” She whispered.

 

Lena was freaking out at the proximity and was relieved when she backed away. The laughter and talking resumed. As she continued eating her lunch in silence,  she listened to Kara’s chatter and the conversations she was having.

 

“Oh! Lena!” Kara exclaimed.

 

Lena’s head jerked up at the sound of Kara saying her name. Kara pointed at an auburn-haired girl walking their way. The girl approached and hugged Kara. The girl looked at her suspiciously.

 

“Lena, this is my sister, Alex!” Kara chirped.

The girl she just learned was Alex looked at her and said, “Good to meet you,” when she held out her hand. They shook hands. Alex’s grip was firm. The look in her eyes definitely confirmed Kara’s earlier statement of them being protective. 

 

About five minutes before lunch ended, Kara started saying her goodbyes and the group deteriorated to Kara, Alex, and three others.

 

“Hey, now that we are down to my core group of friends, I can introduce you to them.” Kara gestured to each of her friends. Her hand pointed to a larger African American man. “That is James, super good with a camera.” She moved on to a more scrawny, spikey-haired boy. “That is Winn, the best with computers.” Her hand rested on the last person, a Latina girl. “That is Maggie, she is practically a carbon copy of Alex. They both love guns and can kick ass.”

 

Lena nodded at each of them, and they did the same. She smiled awkwardly at the many pairs of eyes watching her, not knowing what to do with the sudden attention.

 

“So, I hear that you are super good with computers and science.” Winn said.

 

Kara answered so she didn’t have to. “Yeah, she did all the stuff for the auditorium, too! That’s actually how I met her. It was when I stabbed Max with the screwdriver.” Kara finished with a small laugh, causing Lena to grow a small smile at the memory.

 

The rest of the group nodded, as if remembering the incident fondly. When the bell rang, the group said quick goodbyes and headed in their own directions, Winn with James and Alex with Maggie, leaving Kara with her.

“So, what class do you have next?” Kara asked, not moving.

 

She shrugged. “Nothing. Just a free period, I guess.”

 

Kara smiled. “Whatdoya know, so do I!”

 

Lena tilted her head at her and narrowed her eyes in suspicion. Kara laughed at her.

 

“I do, honest. I probably could've graduated last year, but I decided to finish with my friends. They still have one more year, though.” Kara said, looking off in the distance.

 

“Yeah, I could've graduated last year, too. I am just trying to avoid…” She cut herself off, since she couldn't say she was trying to avoid doing business with her family. 

 

She heard a stifled giggle. “Yeah, I know how you feel. I don’t want to go into what my family does, either.” Kara muttered in response.

 

Lena was amazed yet again. Kara seemed to understand her, even when nobody else ever has. 

 

“Are you sure you can’t read minds?” She breathes, dead serious, but filled with awe.

 

“Nah. I have many powers, but that is not one of them. I am just really good at reading people. I have to protect everyone no matter what, so I make sure that nobody is intentionally hurting anyone or planning to.” Kara explained.

 

Lena couldn’t speak. This woman should be the ruler of humanity. Everyone would be saved. Kara is one of few people who actually care and that’s the type of person who should be in charge. She snapped out of thought when she noticed that the blue eyes were focused on her again.

 

“So, what do you normally do during your free periods?” Kara asked.

 

Lena raised her hands and shrugged. “Usually nothing. I look at my phone or wander around the school. What do you do?” She was genuinely curious. Did she volunteer at puppy shelters? Lena wouldn't be surprised.

 

Kara caught her eyes, “That, almost no one knows. Until I know I can trust you undoubtedly, which I suspect I will, it will have to remain secret.” She put her finger to her lips and winked.

Lena was close to gaping. How did anyone sensibly survive a conversation with this girl?

 

“Hey, do you want to go the Noonan’s about a block away?” The blonde added as she pulled keys out of her pocket.

Lena was even more surprised. “Um su- sure. Why do we need to drive?”

 

Kara grabbed her hand. “Because it’s more fun that way.”

 

The brunette was suddenly being dragged out the front doors of the school and towards a motorcycle. When they stopped, she took a minute to process what was happening. Kara was putting on her helmet and sticking her keys into the bike. She suddenly had a helmet in her hands.

 

“Put it on and hop on!” Kara yelled over the roar of the bike’s engine.

 

Lena did as she was told and got on the bike.

 

“Hold on tight!” Kara yelled right before she revved the bike and sent them skidding towards the road.

 

She was surprised Kara still had her driver’s license. They were going no doubt, faster than the speed limit and weaving through cars. Though, finally, they came to a screeching halt outside Noonan’s. Lena stood up and took the helmet off. Her knees felt weak. She looked over to see Kara with windswept hair and a grin across her face.

 

_ God, she is gorgeous.  _ Lena’s eyes widened. Did she really just think that? Apparently. She shook her head, trying to rid her head of the thought.

 

“Come on. Food’s on me.” Kara said, heading inside.

 

Lena followed closely. It was pretty busy. It hasn't recovered from the lunch rush quite yet.

 

“Kiera?” An unfamiliar voice said. An older skinny woman was walking towards them. It took Lena a second to realize who it was.

 

“Cat!” Kara said, clearly surprised. Kara and Cat hugged, before her friend spoke again.“It’s so good to see you! What are you doing here?” Kara asked.

 

“Oh, just sacked another assistant. Are you sure you don’t want to graduate and help me out full time? I will pay you slightly more than my other assistants.” Cat bribed.

 

Kara rolled her eyes. “As tempting as that sounds, I stand by my decision. If you want, I can put together a list of assistants that you might like.”

 

Cat nodded at her. Lena was in awe at the conversation the two were having. “Well, Kiera. I must be going. I do have a multi-billion dollar company to run.” Cat said, turning to walk away.

 

“See you later!” Kara yelled after her. She turned back to Lena as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. 

 

“You know Cat Grant? As in the Queen of all Media?” Lena asked in a hushed, yet shocked voice.

 

“Oh, Ms. Grant? Yeah, she is great. People always insist she is the devil in disguise, but she is an amazing mentor once you get around the hard exterior.” Kara replied as she scanned the menu.

 

Lena was still staring at her. “How do you know her?”

 

“Hmm? Oh! I worked for her as an intern for a little bit. I was basically her assistant. I accidentally got her real assistant fired because I was doing all of the stuff.” Kara admitted with embarrassment.

 

Lena nodded. Right. Kara is very popular, even outside the school. Lena knew a good deal of famous people, because she was a Luthor, but she never connected to them like that.

 

“Ok, you ready to order?” Kara asked, changing the subject.

 

“What?” Lena said, jumping out of her thoughts.

 

“You know, food?” Kara replied with a laugh.

 

“Oh, yes.” The brunette nervously responded while nodding.

 

They went up and ordered. Lena ordered a small dessert and Kara ordered a whole other lunch plus three sticky buns. Didn’t they just eat lunch? They walked over to a table that had a sign saying ‘reserved’ on it.”

 

“Um, shouldn’t we eat somewhere else?” She said, gesturing towards the sign.

 

“What? Oh the sign. Don’t worry. It’s usually for Ms. Grant, but I am allowed to be here with my friends. AKA you.” Kara replied.

 

Lena still found that hard to believe. She was Kara Danvers’ friend. Not to mention, she was invited to eat lunch with her. The whole ‘friend’ thing, made this week into a pleasant rollercoaster ride. 

 

Kara was done with her food in less than five minutes. All of it. She had barely taken a bite. When Kara’s phone buzzed and she looked up apologetically before she answered. 

“What’s up?”

“No, I have a free period.”

“Um. Oh.”

 

She saw Kara’s face grow red. It was a new look on her. Lena couldn’t help but smirk.

 

“Yeah, yeah.”

“Ok, I will be there in a sec.”

“Yeah, bye”

Kara put her phone down. “Uh, right. I don’t know how to tell you this, but we need to go right now. I will explain when we get back to school.” She got up and headed towards the door. Kara spun on her heels. “By the way, your smug face is great.” The girl added, without thought.

 

Lena could feel her ears and face light on fire at the unusual compliment as they walked out of Noonan’s. They got back on the bike and rode towards the school. When they got there they were greeted by a pissed-off looking Alex. The two of them got off  of the bike and put their helmets down.

 

“What the hell, Kara! I thought someone stole my bike. Turns out, someone did! Next time you decide to go on a date, let me know before you take off.” Alex huffed angrily at the scare of having her bike stolen.

 

Both Lena and Kara got as red as a human could be. Kara punched her sister’s arm. “It was not a date and I’m sorry. I couldn’t exactly use my normal mode of transportation.” Kara shot a quick and very uneasy glance Lena’s way.

 

_ What is her ‘normal’ mode of transportation? _ She wondered.

 

The sisters finally finished bickering and Kara walked over to her.“Sorry about that. Now you know that I stole my sister’s keys.” Kara admitted with an awkward look on her face.

 

“Wait, so do you actually have a driver’s license?” Lena asked worriedly, remembering how dangerous her friend’s driving was.

 

Kara nodded at her. “Yeah, I just never use it. I don’t really take people places, I meet up.”

 

Lena felt slightly humbled. She was an exception to her normal. “Why me?” Lena suddenly asked. She didn’t mean to say it, but Kara’s words made her feel unique. So, she wanted an answer.

 

“What do you mean?” Kara said, eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

 

“I mean, you know so many different people. What makes me special?”

 

Kara looked shocked now. “No! Lena, everyone is special. You are too. I don’t know what people have told you, but you are better than most people. By the way, if anyone has said something like that, let me know.” Kara said, looking deadly serious.

 

Lena felt happy. “Well, thank you. I wasn’t really raised to feel special. In fact, I was raised thinking I wasn’t good enough. Also, no one was mean to me. You don’t need to break out the screwdrivers.” She joked, knowing Kara would do the same thing to anyone who was mean to her.

 

Kara laughed at that and put her hands up. “Ok, I won’t bring out the screwdrivers. This time.”

 

They stood there laughing for a few minutes. It was nice. This was nice. Kara was nice. Lena doesn't remember having this much fun in years. It’s something she never wants to end

 

Suddenly there was a beeping noise. Kara looked down at her wristwatch and tapped it. “Sorry, I gotta go. See you on Monday, I'm assuming.”

 

Lena nodded and watched Kara run off.  _ Yeah… _


	2. One More Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena now has a friend, Kara Danvers. She still isn't quite sure she believes it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is a bit shorter, but you know how it is. I hope. So, UglierSteak's internet has stopped being a jerk and is finally letting us get back on track, meaning you will chapters regularly, most likely every three days or so. Anyhow, we hope you love it and don't mind us if we start fighting in the comments. That's how we do. ANYWAY. Any criticism is great. And we loooove it when you guys give us feedback all of the comments on the first chapter warmed our hearts. SERIOUSLY. On with the show. Or reading. BYE.

Lena walked into the school on Monday morning. People were usually talking loudly when she walked by, now they just seemed to stare. Except there was no whispering or looking down on. They almost looked like they _respected_ her.

 

“Lena!” Kara called excitedly

 

When She heard the familiar voice, Lena turned to face Kara. She was wearing a grey tank top saying ‘Keep Calm and Rock On’ with a varsity jacket over it, along with jeans rolled up to right under her knees.

 

“How was your weekend?” Kara asked, being her normal, buzzing with happiness, self.

 

“It was fine. How was yours?” Lena responded, not wanting to get into her family issues.

 

“Ah. I had too much stuff to do in too little time. Come on.” Kara said, dragging Lena along.

 

“Where are we going this time? I hope not to steal your sister’s bike.” She quipped while starting to smirk.

 

She heard a laugh from in front of her. “No, I just want to show you someplace that nobody but my friends and I know about. Except maybe the janitors.” The blonde shrugged, wanting to show Lena her secret spot.

 

Lena was dragged back outside, this time near the football field. Then she was yanked sideways down an ally. When they suddenly stopped, Kara started digging in her pockets. As soon as Kara found what she needed, she unlocked a rusty iron gate. On the other side was a small garden. It was beautiful. There were overgrown vines snaking up pillars in the corners, a cracked stone path leading to a small fountain, and wild flowers sprouting from just about everywhere.

 

“Wow…” Lena breathed out in barely a whisper. She was completely in awe. It’s weird how she sees extravagant flower arrangements daily, but finds this more natural, more free formed garden far better.  

 

“I know. The home ec. department used to use this area as a greenhouse, but now they have one upstairs with them. This place was forgotten about. When I found it, I asked Hank about it and he gave me a key. He knows I am not a destructive person. Most of the time, at least.” Kara laughed at the last part, both her and Lena know she can get a little carried away.

 

Lena was just in shock. She had never seen a garden like this before. So untamed yet beautiful. _“Be the weed growing through the cracks in the cement, beautiful – because it doesn’t know it’s not supposed to grow there.” Just like Kara, who continues to be a ray of sunshine despite living in such a harsh world._ Lena softly smiles at the thought of one of her favorite quotes fitting in with this wonderful girl and this beautiful place. But, why does she keep thinking things like that? Lena shook her head again and was jerked out of her thoughts when she saw Kara eyeing her.

 

“What?” Lena asked, furrowing her brows in slight confusion.

 

“Hmmmm…” Kara hummed. “I was just wondering, are you going to be messing with the auditorium this week?”

 

Lena nodded slowly. “Yes… Who wants to know?” She asked hesitantly, not knowing where Kara is going with this.

 

Kara practically bounced over to her. “Me! I will be using it for the next assembly.”

 

How could Lena have forgotten. Kara literally ran the school. She was Student Body President as well as the Junior Officer. Lena wasn’t exactly sure how that was possible. Not to mention, she was probably going to be in one of the sports presentations.

 

Lena cleared her throat. “Yeah? What are you doing?”

 

Kara looked at her with mischief in her eyes. “Well you will just have to see won’t you.” And then the blonde was off again.

 

_Damn._ Every single conversation with Kara left her breathless. She didn’t know why. Well maybe she does? But it’s not something she fully understands yet.

 

* * *

 

 

On Wednesday, Lena was spending her lunch time with Kara like she did for the past week. Not to mention, they would also go to the garden during their free periods and talk about school.

 

Today Lena had to skip lunch and go straight to the auditorium to prepare for the assembly that was straight after. She was getting along with her work just fine until Lena heard a noise behind her. She turned around to be greeted by the same bright, blue eyes. She yelped and jumped back.

 

“Hey are you ok?” The blonde laughed quietly. “Sorry if I scared you.” Kara added.

 

Lena took a deep breath. “It’s fine.” She sighed, trying to calm down from the spook. “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be with the group?” The brunette questioned curiously.

 

“Nah. I have to prepare for the assembly too. Just came to say a quick hello. So, hello.” Kara waved awkwardly. “Now, goodbye. I gotta get ready.”

 

Before Lena could reply to anything that Kara just did or said, she was gone. This girl was going to be the death of her.

Once Lena realized Kara wasn't coming back for some time, she pressed the start button and watched as all of the lights did the precise work she assigned them to do. She watched as all of the different officials at the school talked about various topics about the assembly.

 

When the Student Body Officers got on stage, Lena looked for Kara. Surprisingly, she couldn’t find the blue eyed girl. In response, Lena stayed confused for the next five minutes and almost forgot to push the next button to start the lights for the talent show.

 

The first one was labeled KD. The participants got to make their own lights, so she didn’t know who was who. Though, most people write their names on it and not just letters. She sighed and pressed the button. It was time for the sub par show that she had to watch every year.

 

At first no lights turned on, and she thought she did something wrong, but then the music started playing. Everything was going as ‘KD’ had planned. The stage was still pitch black when she heard it.

 

**_I know I can’t take one more step towards you_ **

**_‘Cause all that’s waiting is regret_ **

**_Don’t you know I’m not your ghost anymore_ **

**_You lost the love I loved the most_ **

 

She knew that voice.

 

**_I learned to live, half alive_ **

**_And now you want me one more time_ **

 

The lights flashed on. In the center of the stage was none other than Kara. The sweet blue eyed blonde and Lena didn't even know that she sung.

 

**_Who do you think you are?_ **

**_Runnin’ ‘round leaving scars_ **

**_Collecting your jar of hearts_ **

**_Tearing love apart_ **

**_You're gonna catch a cold_ **

**_From the ice inside your soul_ **

**_So don’t come back for me_ **

**_Who do you think you are?_ **

 

The crowd went wild after she finished the first chorus. And they were right to do it. Her voice was breathtaking.

 

**_I hear you're asking all around_ **

**_If I am anywhere to be found_ **

**_But I have grown too strong_ **

**_To ever fall back in your arms_ **

**_I learned to live, half alive_ **

**_And now you want me one more time_ **

**_Who do you think you are?_ **

**_Runnin’ ‘round leaving scars_ **

**_Collecting your jar of hearts_ **

**_Tearing love apart_ **

**_You're going to catch a cold_ **

**_From the ice inside your soul_ **

**_So don't come back for me_ **

**_Who do you think you are?_ **

 

She looked so sincere, it was astounding. Kara sounded like she went through what the song was conveying.

 

**_It took so long to feel alright_ **

**_Remember how to put back the light in my eyes_ **

**_I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed_ **

**_‘Cause you broke all your promises_ **

**_And now you're back_ **

**_You don't get to get me back_ **

**_Who do you think you are?_ **

**_Runnin’ ‘round leaving scars_ **

**_Collecting your jar of hearts_ **

**_Tearing love apart_ **

**_You're going to catch a cold_ **

**_From the ice inside your soul_ **

**_So don’t come back for me_ **

**_Don’t come back at all_ **

**_Who do you think you are?_ **

 

The last notes faded out. The crowd erupted into applause, most standing up. Kara was out of breath and smiling wider than Lena has ever seen. It was, she was, stunning.

 

Lena’s eyes may have been playing tricks, but she could see that a tear had rolled down her cheek. What had happened to Kara that allowed her to put so much emotion into her singing? _KD_ , AKA Kara Danvers.

Lena ran out to the hall that connected to the stage, just barely catching up to Kara. “What was that?” Lena asked.

 

Kara seemed to have jumped, like she didn’t know Lena was there. “Huh? Oh, I just thought I would give singing a song in front of people a shot. It’s nice, but not for me.” Kara said in a hurry and started walking off again, this time towards the dressing rooms.

 

“Wait!” Lena shouted after her.

 

Kara stopped dead in her tracks. “Yeah?”

 

Lena caught up to her. “What happened?” She asked softly, hoping Kara would open up.

 

Kara turned on her. Her face was somewhere between confused and sad. Lena had never seen Kara show this kind of emotion before.

 

“I just sang. I always sing for a reason.” Kara said, obviously wanting to leave.

 

“Ok. Well, I just wanted to let you know, you sounded great.” Lena said, with a sweet, yet sad smile, wanting to know what put such raw emotion into her friend.

 

She got a small smile in reply. Lena watched Kara walk away for what seemed like the millionth time. _What happened?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You made it to the end of chapter two! We hope you loved it! Again, any criticism is great, or feedback in general! So, hopefully we will update regularly. Love you guys! BYE
> 
> Song: [Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri](https://play.google.com/music/preview/Th3ppzeuutjybxxlvhcuffxxb44?lyrics=1&utm_source=google&utm_medium=search&utm_campaign=lyrics&pcampaignid=kp-lyrics)
> 
> [Come and bug me on Tumblr!](https://readomon.tumblr.com/)  
> [Or bug UglierSteak on Tumblr!](https://ugliersteak.tumblr.com/)  
> Or dont.  
> Thats cool too.


	3. Home Is Where You Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun and loving Kara hasn't been seen for a couple days. Where is she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry we didn't post for a little bit. I'm on a road trip and Ugliersteak is sick. But all is well. Hopefully. ANYWAY. Here is another chapter for you guys. Any constructive criticism and/or feedback is great! We hope you love it!

It was Friday now, two days after the performance. Kara hadn’t shown up to school for either of those days. She started to get a bit worried. She approached Alex like she would approach a wild animal.

 

“Hey, Alex?” Lena started, quietly.

 

“Yeah? What’s up?” Alex replied.

 

“Um. I was wondering, is Kara ok?” She asked hesitantly but with worry.

 

Alex’s face twisted into an emotion Lena couldn't quite describe. “Um. Yeah. She’s fine. You know, actually, can you come over to our house later?” Alex asked. “She seems to be happier when you are around.” The brunette explained

Lena could almost say she sounded desperate. She nodded. “Ok, I’m going to need your address, though.”

 

Alex scribbled it down on a piece of paper and handed it to Lena.“Come around maybe 5:00. Recently she has been sleeping a lot. But she is always awake around dinner.” Alex said.

 

Lena laughed quietly. _Awake for food?_ She raised her eyebrow at the thought that Kara hasn't changed too much.

 

* * *

 

 

She drove up to the nice looking family home. After she shuffled up the path leading to the front door, Lena knocked politely. She heard some commotion coming from the other side of the door. Then finally, after some clicking noises, the door swung open to reveal Kara. Lena was surprised. Kara’s hair was up in a messy ponytail, she was wearing a baggy sweatshirt and sweatpants to match. Not to mention, the girl’s sudden use of glasses.

 

“Lena! What are you doing here?” Kara asked, clearly surprised.

 

She could hear snickering in the background that clearly belonged to Alex.

 

“I can leave, if you want.” Lena admitted, not wanting to intrude if her friend didn't want to see her.

 

“Oh, no it’s fine! I just wasn’t expecting anyone. Clearly.” Kara laughed, gesturing to herself.

 

Lena chuckled. She heard Alex clear her throat from the other room and cough something like ‘Let her in.’ Being discreet was not in the family.

 

Kara perked up. “Right! Um, come in.” She said, stepping to the side. Kara closed the door behind her. After allowing Lena to take off her shoes at the door,  they walked to the living room, where Alex was lounging on the couch in the same clothes she had seen her in at school.

 

“Hey, Lena! Glad you could come.” Alex said while grinning at her sister. Lena noticed Kara glare at her sister while looking very confused.

 

“Uh, yeah you can sit down. Dinner will be ready in like thirty minutes, if you want to stay. I’m sure Eliza won’t mind.” Kara indifferently mentioned.

 

“Thanks.” Lena mumbled while she sat down on the smaller couch.

 

Kara ran off to the dining room after hearing a beeping noise. Lena looked over at a still grinning Alex, “What’s with you?” Lena asked.

 

“Nothing.” Alex hurried to respond in monotone.

 

“Uh huh.” Lena replied, not believing a word Alex said.

 

Alex eyed her up and down. It made Lena shift in her seat. The older sister seemed to be debating something in her head.

 

“What?” Lena asked, almost annoyed.

 

Alex sat up. “I am going to be straightforward. Are you gay?”

 

Lena was just shocked at what Alex had just asked. “I- I mean. I. Um. I don’t know?” Lena had been recently questioning it, but she wasn’t ready to answer that.

 

Alex nodded at her. “Ah, I see. Still figuring it out? Well, as a fellow gay, I would say my gaydar is going wild from just looking at you.”

 

Lena was less surprised at that. She saw the way Maggie and Alex longingly looked at each other. Lena leaned in and lowered her voice, being careful of prying ears. “You think so? Because I honestly hadn’t thought about it until…” She trailed off, hoping Alex would know what she was talking about so she wouldn’t have to say it out loud in Kara’s house.

 

“Until you met Kara.” Alex stated as if it were a fact.

 

Lena stared at Alex. “Are all of the Danvers able to read minds?”

 

Alex laughed. “No. I just- I have seen the way you look at her. A lot of people share that look, but you… you are the only person I have seen Kara really return that look to.

 

“Does that mean…?” The Luthor asked in pure hope.

 

Alex shrugged at her. “That, you will have to find out yourself. I know she is my sister, but I don’t know everything Kara.” The girl huffed.

 

Lena was about to say more, but Kara came bouncing in.

 

“Hey, what are you talking about?” Kara asked, plopping down on the couch.

 

 _Shit._ Lena widened her eyes at Alex, trying to tell her to not answer that question. She didn't want to tell Kara, especially if she doesn't know how the girl will react. She doesn't want to lose her only friend, if it would even come to that.

 

Alex leaned back into the couch.“Nothing much. Just when Lena got into messing with the lights in the auditorium.” Alex answered.

 

Lena released the breath she didn't realize she was holding. Kara raised her eyebrows. “Really? I was kinda curious about that, too.” She looked at Lena expectantly.

 

“Huh? Oh, yeah. I had nothing to do and I saw the poor craftsmanship of the lights in the auditorium during our freshmen orientation.” Lena said, relaxing a bit at the change in subject.

 

Kara snorted. “The ‘poor craftsmanship’ of the lights?” She teased.

 

Lena narrowed her eyes at the blonde. “Shut up.”

 

Kara grinned. “Hey, I never asked. What is your accent?”

 

She tilted her head. “Accent?” Lena had never been asked this question, nor had she realized she still had an accent.

 

Kara scoffed. “I know you try really hard to hide it, but I can hear you slip up every so often.”

 

Lena closed her eyes and sighed. “Fine. I am Irish. I spent years getting rid of my accent, so thanks.” She mumbled, slightly offended, even if Kara didn't mean to pry.

 

“I knew it! You will start talking with an accent when you are laughing really hard or if you are distracted.” Kara said, clearly pleased with Lena’s answer.

 

Lena stopped suppressing her accent. “Really, like this?” She raised an eyebrow at Kara. “I honestly didn't know you noticed when my accent poked through.” She continued, with a new appreciation since someone pays attention to her for once.

 

Kara beamed at her. “It’s hard for me not to notice the small things.”

 

It was like they were in a universe of their own. Nobody else mattered. It didn't even matter what they were talking about. Just the fact that she was with Kara made her feel happy. _Oh God. I like Kara._

 

Before she could come to terms with her realization, Alex cleared her throat. Oh. She had forgotten Alex was there. And from the looks of it, so did Kara.

 

“I think dinner is ready.” Alex said, walking towards what Lena could only assume to be the kitchen.

 

The instant she thought that about Kara, it was like she forgot how to function normally around her. That is, normal for her.

 

“Hey, do you want to eat dinner with us?” Kara asked.

 

“Uh, yeah.” Lena said, snapping out of her thoughts. “Lead the way.”

 

Kara smiled and led her to the kitchen, where Lena took in her surroundings. The kitchen was large, with granite countertops and a chef’s fridge. There was an older blonde woman moving around the kitchen. _That must be Kara’s mother,_ she thought. It also appeared that they were going to be eating at the breakfast bar.

 

“Hey, Eliza! What’s for dinner?” Kara chirped.

 

The older woman turned around. “Only some homemade pizza.”

 

She set down plates in front of all of them.

 

“Did you make breadsticks too?” Kara asked, buzzing with the thought of food.

 

Eliza rolled her eyes. “Yes, Kara.”

 

Eliza turned to Lena. “I’m sorry, I need to introduce myself. I’m Eliza, Alex and Kara’s mother.” She held out her hand. Lena accepted it and shook it. “So, you are Lena, yes?” Eliza asked moving around the kitchen as she talked. She nodded. “I thought so. Kara talks about you a lot.” Eliza continued.

 

Lena could see Kara get red from the corner of her eye. “Yeah, she has kinda taken me under her wing these past couple weeks. She made me feel more welcome at school. So, when she didn't show up, I got worried.” Lena said, discreetly watching Kara.

 

Everyone in the room seemed to stiffen up at the fact that Kara was missing. “Yes, well it is good to know people care so much.” Eliza finished.

 

She felt a tug on her elbow. She turned her head to look at Alex. “What?” She asked in a very hushed voice.

 

“Come with me, I need to tell you one more thing.” They stood up in unison. “Please excuse us for a minute.” Alex said.

Before they left the room Alex leaned down and said something to Kara. Kara pouted at her sister. “Don’t.” Alex said to Kara.

 

They walked out into the hallway. “What?” Lena asked.

 

Alex took a deep breath. “Listen, there is a reason everyone has been super touchy about Kara being missing for these past few days.” Lena nodded along. “We are Kara’s foster family. Her family… died, to say the least. She has been feeling homesick and when she sang, it pushed her over. She has been staying home trying to get back on her feet.” Alex explained, clearly glad to get that off her chest.

 

Lena took in the new information for a minute. “Oh. That explains a lot. What it doesn't explain is how you two are so alike.” She smiled, poking while poking Alex’s nose.

 

Alex laughed at the lighter part of Lena’s statement. “Nature vs. Nurture.”

 

Lena nodded. “I am assuming that you don’t want me to say that I know any of this later.” She said with understanding.

 

Alex nodded. “I also made sure Kara wasn’t listening. She likes to eavesdrop.” The girl laughed thinking about Kara’s nosey habits.

 

Lena stifled a giggle. “Ok, well thanks for letting me know. Now I won’t subconsciously pry. Shall we go back to dinner?” She added, while gesturing back to the kitchen.

 

“Sure thing.” Alex walked back into the kitchen.

 

“What were you guys talking about?” Kara asked, trying to use her puppy eyes.

 

“I told you not to eavesdrop, so do you think I would tell you?” Alex said.

 

Kara pouted. “No, but maybe if I said please.”

 

They all laughed. It seemed like Kara was slowly going back to normal.

 

It was about 7:00 by the time they finished eating. She was reluctant to leave, but she needed to go clear her head.

 

“Good to meet you, Mrs. Danvers. I am sorry, but I have to go. Thank you so much for dinner.” Lena said apologetically while gathering her things. Then when Kara grabbed her shoes and handed them to her, she mumbled a simple “Thanks,” while trying her hardest to keep her eyes on anything but Kara. Lena could feel the blue eyes gaze on her. It made her feel like squirming in place.

 

“Ok, well see ya on Monday.” Kara let out.

 

Lena smiled. “‘I’m assuming’” She said, quoting what Kara said the first time they really hung out.

 

Kara smiled wide enough that her nose scrunched up. “Yup,” and pulled Lena into a quick hug. Lena hated herself for not hugging back fast enough, since the hug was over before she could register what was going on.

 

But that didn't mean that Lena couldn’t help but smile on her way out the door anyway. “See ya.” She chirped, hoping her voice wouldn’t crack from her excitement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You made it once again. You guys never cease to impress. Sorry if this is one of the more mellow chapters, but we will try and stay on top of posting. Love ya! Tune in for more.
> 
> [Come and bug me on Tumblr!](https://readomon.tumblr.com/)  
> [Or bug UglierSteak on Tumblr!](https://ugliersteak.tumblr.com/)  
> Or dont.  
> Thats cool too.


	4. When I See Your Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena just visited Kara and realized her feelings for her. How will this affect their relationship?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys... So I am a doofus and kept telling myself to post, and then didn't post. Whatever, the point is here is the next chapter! I hope you love it! And so does Ugliersteak! I hope! Imma just be over here. Reminder, we are both very busy so if the posting is irregular, SORRY!
> 
> I didn't look over this for a minute, so there might be minute mistakes with the formatting.

When Lena arrived at school on Monday, she was running on a lot of coffee and minimal sleep. She was up all weekend thinking about what happened on Friday. So much raced through her mind every time she thought of a certain blonde.

 

“Hey!” That certain blonde called out.

 

Lena turned her head to face Kara. She was back in her regular attire, wearing a plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows and ripped jeans. “Hi.” She said, a little colder than she meant to. Lena found that she could control her emotions better if she didn’t show any on the outside as well. It was very difficult still. Even though she was buzzing with the caffeine wanting to jump around and talk at a million miles an hour with Kara, she had to remain calm.

 

“You seem a bit tired. Are you ok?” Kara asked, voice laced with concern. That was Kara. She didn’t even address the fact that Lena was trying to close her off, she just wanted to make sure she was ok. She shook her head.

 

“I am a bit jumpy. From the coffee. Couldn't sleep at all.” Lena said, trying to cut the conversation short by walking to her first class.

 

“Well, I’m sorry. I just want to make sure you are ok.” Kara mentioned. “And hey…”

 

Lena stopped and turned on Kara. She was looking at the ground and rubbing her arm.

 

“…thanks for coming over to my house on Friday.” Kara looked up with intense blue eyes. “I wasn’t really myself until you came. So thank you for that.” The girl admitted shyly.

 

Lena was shocked. “Uh, um yeah. Yeah, no problem. I uh- heard you were feeling down so I wanted to see what was wrong. Just being a good friend.” She smiled quickly at the blonde.

 

Kara seemingly stared into her soul. It was hard to not get lost in all that Kara was. But she couldn’t. “Well, it is clear you have somewhere you want to be. See ya.” Kara noted, before disappearing.

 

Due to her loss of appetite, Lena decided to not go to lunch.  While she was sitting outside her last class, all she wanted to do was bury her head between her knees and hide from everything, her feelings, more than anything.

 

“Hey,” a familiar voice said. Lena looked up to see Alex standing in front of her. Instead of looking like her scary self, she looked more concerned. Alex sat down next to her. “It’s a bit scary, I know.” The older danvers admitted as she placed a comforting hand on Lena’s shoulder. Lena was confused. “But I had people help me understand and understood as well.” Alex looked sideways at her. “You know, Kara was the one who helped me figure out that I was gay. She pushed me to see that I wasn’t gay because of one girl, I was that way because that is who I am. She understood that it wasn’t because I hadn't found the right guy, or that I fell really hard for just one girl. She seemed to understand me better than I understood myself.” Alex chuckled lightly and let her head drop. “So I understand what you are going through.”

 

Lena understood now. “Alex, I am fine.” She bluntly let out.

 

Alex laughed. “Yeah, good try. I have been where you are, remember? I just came to let you know that it will come to make sense and running away won’t help anything. Neither will suppressing your feelings.”

 

She nodded. “What did you do with Maggie?” As much as this conversation is making Lena uncomfortable, she decides it's better to talk to someone who understands. Maybe Alex has a good point after all.

 

Alex looked slightly amused. “Look, I can’t tell you what to do. But I suggest you go about this the way you think is best. As long as it doesn't include suppressing your feelings or breaking my sister’s heart.” Alex glared with the last words.

 

Lena laughed. “Yeah. Thanks, I guess that I needed that. I can’t really come out to my family because, well, they don’t care. But it was nice to talk to someone who does care about it.” She smiled gratefully at Alex and stood up.

 

“Go get her.” Alex said.

 

Lena turned and smiled. “Good luck to me.” She huffed, trying to let out her nerves. All that she can do is hope, just hope. But, if Kara doesn't feel the same, she will be heartbroken, but she can't be mad. Though she does hope that the girl will still want to be friends. She knew exactly how she wanted to do this. How to apologize to Kara and how to come to terms with how she actually felt. Whether Kara felt the same or not was not up to her. 

 

 

 

She sat in the garden waiting for Kara to figure out where she was. Once again, the song birds were out, singing a pleasant melody they probably picked up from the orchestra. After some time, she closed her eyes and took in the spring air and the slight breeze. A few minutes later though, she heard a noise from behind her. A familiar noise of a familiar person. She was happy when it was who she suspected. “Hello, Kara.” Lena said, not bothering with suppressing her accent.

 

Kara smiled at her, but looked concerned in her eyes. “I thought I might find you here.” She sat down next to her. “Are you sure you are alright? I mean, I know I haven’t known you for the whole year, but I got worried when you didn't show up to lunch and ran off this morning.” Kara said, playing with a flower she picked off the side of the bench.

 

“No. I just needed some time to think… about many different things.” Lena admitted hesitantly, her mind was running wild.

 

“Would said ‘things’ be the same ones that stopped you from getting sleep? I would like to stab said ‘things’ because you need sleep.” Kara responded, with playful aggression.

 

Lena shook her head. “No screwdrivers, please. But, yes they are said things.” She kicked at some loose gravel. “You know, it’s funny. I have had this song stuck in my head ever since I left your house.” The Luthor softly chuckled

 

Kara turned, looking interested. “And what would that be? Can you sing it?”

 

Lena felt her heart start racing. “You know, I am not much of a singer.” She knew Kara would push her. Maybe that’s one thing she lo-likes about Kara, she gives her the extra push to get out of her shell.

 

“Oh, come on. I bet you have a lovely voice.” Kara nudged her while scrunching her nose adorably.

 

“Fine. But I can’t do much without background music.” Lena was trying to put as many roadblocks up as possible to see what Kara would do.

 

“You can use my phone to find the right cover.” Kara handed over her phone.

 

Her lock screen was a selfie of her with the entire group. It was very recent because Lena was there. She opened the music app and found the music she was looking for. She cleared her throat and pressed play.

 

**_Oh, her eyes, her eyes_ **

**_Make the stars look like they’re not shinin’_ **

**_Her hair, her hair_ **

**_Falls perfectly without her trying_ **

**_She’s so beautiful_ **

**_And I tell her everyday_ **

**_Yeah_ **

 

**_I know, I know_ **

**_When I compliment her she won’t believe me_ **

**_And it’s so, it’s so_ **

**_Sad to think that she don’t see what I see_ **

**_But every time she asks me, “Do I look okay?”_ **

**_I say,_ **

 

**_When I see your face_ **

**_There’s not a thing that I would change_ **

**_‘Cause you’re amazing_ **

**_Just the way you are_ **

**_And when you smile_ **

**_The whole world stops and stares for a while_ **

**_‘Cause, girl, you’re amazing_ **

**_Just the way you are._ **

**_Yeah_ **

 

**_Her lips, her lips_ **

**_I could kiss them all day if she’d let me_ **

**_Her laugh, her laugh_ **

**_She hates but I think it’s so sexy_ **

**_She’s so beautiful_ **

**_And I tell her everyday,_ **

 

**_When I see your face_ **

**_There’s not a thing that I would change_ **

**_‘Cause you’re amazing_ **

**_Just the way you are_ **

**_And when you smile_ **

**_The whole world stops and stares for a while_ **

**_‘Cause, girl, you’re amazing_ **

**_Just the way you are._ **

 

She stopped the song there. “Yeah. Anyway, maybe it’s better to sing it and it will go away.” Lena claimed.

 

She looked over at Kara. She seemed lost in her own world. It took her a few minutes, but she eventually came back. “Uh- ye- yeah. Anybody ever tell you that you are very good at singing?” Kara stuttered in awe.

 

Lena raised an eyebrow. “No, actually. You're the first. To hear me sing, that is.”

 

Kara still seemed not completely on earth. Suddenly, she snapped out of it. “I can see how that could get stuck in your head, it’s a very catchy song.” Kara replied with a nod.

 

Lena couldn't help but to feel a bit disappointed. She just wanted to scream ‘It was for you!’ But she had to let Kara figure that out for herself. After she dwells on the girl not taking her hint, Lena stands up and goes to sit on the edge of the fountain, giving Kara  a moment to collect her thoughts. Eventually, Kara comes over and and joins Lena on the fountain.

“Well, that’s one of your stray thoughts gone. What else?” Kara asked, running her hand over the surface of the water.

 

“Ah, well. Those happen to be about someone.” Lena mentioned with a sigh, hoping maybe Kara would pick up on her hints.

 

Kara’s head jerked up to look at Lena. “Really? You have a crush? Who is it?”

 

Lena felt like giggling. “Well, they are very humble and nice. They would do anything for the ones they love. They are a hero in their own right.” She could say so much more about Kara, she’s one of the best people to ever exist, and Lena would always keep her opinion the same.

 

Lena caught Kara’s eyes. They looked slightly sad. “Wow, they sound amazing. I hope they feel the same about you.” Kara said, turning her attention back to the water.

 

“Yeah, she is pretty amazing.” Lena replied while watching Kara closely.

 

“Oh, so it’s a she? Well. Whoever she is, is very lucky.” Kara mumbled.

 

That is where Lena lost it. “Oh, it’s you, you dummy!” Lena said with a laugh in the back of her throat on how oblivious Kara was.

 

Kara turned red and pointed at herself. “Me?”

 

“Yes, you. Unless there is someone else in this garden I could be talking to.” Lena bit her lip, waiting for some sort of response from Kara.

 

Kara was frozen. Lena wanted to wave her hand in front of her, to pull her back into reality. It was worrying to Lena, so instead of waiting it out, she mumbled, “Ok, so that is what was bothering me. Goodbye,” as she headed towards the gate. But, she felt a hand on her wrist, which brought her back in front of Kara. The space between them was readily closing. The closeness filled Lena partially with terror as well as with eager. She had finally outed her feelings and it made her feel liberated, like Alex said she would.

 

It was funny Lena hadn’t realized that Kara had a slight height advantage on her, or that she had little dark blue flecks in her eyes, or the scar on her forehead.

 

“Hello.” Lena breathed nervously.

 

“Hi.” Kara replied.

 

In one slight movement, their lips were pressed together. It was soft and warm, like kissing a cloud that was full of sunshine. The kiss lasted about ten seconds. Even though it wasn’t that long, they were both out of breath.

 

Kara laughed a bit. “So, if you haven’t guessed, I like you too.”

 

Lena put her finger up to her chin. “Hmmm, really? I wouldn’t have guessed.” They both laughed and stayed where they were for a few minutes.

 

“You know, I lied.” Kara suddenly said.

 

Lena tilted her head. “About what?” She questioned as she knitted her eyebrows together in confusion.

 

“When I told Alex that when we went to Noonan’s, it wasn’t a date. Let's be real, it was totally a date.”

 

Lena laughed. “I was a little suspicious, but I trusted you.”

 

Kara raised an eyebrow. “Oh, trusted? As in past tense. What did I do?”

 

She grinned at Kara. “Oh, you were only the most oblivious person ever when it came to your own feelings and other’s feelings.”

 

Kara seemed to consider it. “Yeah, I suppose you're right. I don’t know I didn’t quite get it the first time, are you sure you like me?” She said with mischief in her eyes.

 

Lena laughed and pulled her back for one more kiss. “I think that answers your question.” Lena quipped, smiling.

They stood there grinning like idiots until they heard the rumble of thunder in the distance. “Ha, wonderful timing!” Kara said sarcastically.

 

Lena shrugged. “I don’t know, I have always wanted a kiss in the rain. You know, like in the movies.” As if an answer to an unsaid prayer it started pouring.

 

“Well, your wish can be granted.” Kara said, smiling.

 

They kissed again, this time it was longer and deeper. It was all laced with longing. When they broke they rested their foreheads against each other’s. They were now getting drenched.

 

“You know, we should probably go inside.” Lena pointed out.

 

Kara pouted. “Aww. I was having such a good time.” They laughed. Kara pulled out her varsity jacket from what seemed like thin air and put it over their heads.

 

“Yup, just like the movies.” Lena giggled in response. To her, this was all more than perfect. They both laughed heading inside. They were greeted by a grinning Alex and Maggie.

 

“Good job, Little Luthor.” Maggie said. Kara and Lena turned red. 

 

Lena schooled her face to look more emotionless, and tilted her chin up a bit. “I don’t know what you mean.” Lena said, trying and failing at sounding convincing.

 

“Whatever you say. You too, Little Danvers.” Maggie replied with a smirk, making Kara duck her head.

 

Alex rolled her eyes. “Come on. I was the behind the scenes matchmaker. You both finally figured it out and I feel proud of myself and both of you.”

 

Kara snapped her attention to Alex. “You? You did this?”

 

Alex nodded. “You are so very welcome.”

 

Lena watched as Kara punched Alex. “You could've just told me.” The blonde huffed sarcastically.

 

Alex shook her head. “That was for you two to figure it out.”

 

“Hey, Danvers. Why don’t we just leave the two baby lovebirds attend to their business.” Maggie added with a wink. Alex nodded and they walked off with their arms around each other.

 

Lena looked at Kara. “Do you think the hand dryers in the bathrooms can dry us off?” Kara asked jokingly.

 

“You know, they might be able to.” Lena replied, trying to sound serious. They both burst out into laughter.

 

“To the hand dryers?” Kara asked.

 

“Sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You made it! I hope you loved the fact that Lena FINALLY figured it out. They are both such lovable dorks. Anyway, see ya in the next chapter when it is posted! BTW shoot prompts our way if you wanna see them written, our Tumblrs are below.
> 
>  
> 
> [Come and bug me on Tumblr!](https://readomon.tumblr.com/)  
> [Or bug UglierSteak on Tumblr!](https://ugliersteak.tumblr.com/)  
> Or dont.  
> Thats cool too.


	5. Super Surprising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our two gay love birds are finally free from being idiots and being oblivious. Ok maybe not completely. Best of luck to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! We still exist! I am so sorry we didn't post hardly anything, but we are trying our best! Anyway, let's cut to the chase and enjoy! Any constructive criticism is great!

Lena had been dating Kara for just about a week before the school found out. The other kids did more than just respect her, they almost worshiped her. Many of the kids who had a crush on Kara would ask her what she did. She didn’t know how to answer, it just happened. She walked into the front doors. Three, two, one…

 

“Hey!” Kara chirped when she saw Lena.

 

“Right on time.” Lena pointed out as Kara walked alongside her.

 

“You know when I am going to say hi?” Kara asked.

 

“Kara, you are so very predictable sometimes.” Lena answered with a giggle.

 

Kara raised an eyebrow. “Really? Is this predictable?” Kara asked right before giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

 

Lena turned red. “Congrats, that was not.” She pointed out, gesturing to Kara’s lips.

 

Kara fist pumped into the air. “Yes! Now you owe me.”

 

“Owe you what?” The Luthor laughed as she questioned Kara.

 

“Hmmm…” Kara hummed. “How about ice cream at Noonan’s later?”

 

“Sounds an awful lot like a date, Ms. Danvers.” Lena responded playfully.

 

“Well good, because it is one.” She replied with a laugh.

 

It was great when they walked together and talked through the hallways because people were just in awe. Their story spread like wildfire, not the specific parts, just that they were together. Since she was with Kara, even the homophobes respected their relationship. For someone so sunny, Kara could scare some people into silence. 

 

When they stopped outside of Lena’s class, she sighed.“Well, this is my stop.” Lena said, not wanting to leave her girlfriend.

 

“Indeed it is.” Kara replied. “Well, I’ll see you later, I suppose.”

 

Lena scoffed. “You’re a weirdo. Just go.”

 

Kara pouted. “Fine. You don’t have to be so mean about it.” She said with mock-upset in her voice.

 

Lena laughed as Kara bounced away. She was, for once in her life, really happy.

 

* * *

 

 

It wasn’t long until it was lunch time. This time she managed to run in to Kara before she got to the table. They were talking and laughing as they approached the table. When they came up to the group, they saw everyone huddled around James. Alex and Maggie were grinning and Winn and James were just overjoyed.

 

“Whatcha guys looking at?” Kara asked.

 

The whole group jumped and the sound and presence of Kara and Lena.

 

“Um, nothing.” Winn mumbled nervously.

 

“Uh, uh. Nothing whatsoever.” James added with a sly grin.

 

Maggie and Alex just continued grinning like wild dogs.

 

Lena was trying her best to assess the situation, but she gave up. “What is it. You guys are so obvious.”

 

That was when Alex and Maggie lost it. “You mean like you guys were before you started dating?” Maggie said.

 

Kara and Lena were now really confused. They shuffled over to James. He protected whatever he was holding in his hands from view. Kara put her hands on her hips.

 

“James. Show me.” Kara held out her hand.

 

He gave her what looked like a slip of paper. Lena could hear Alex and Maggie giggling. Kara suddenly turned bright red. She put the picture back on the table and took off. Lena snapped her head back at them.

“What did you do?” Lena snapped, completely irritated that they caused her girlfriend to run off.

The group shrank back at that. She picked up the paper. This was her cue to turn red. It was a photograph. The picture was of Lena and Kara in the garden, kissing for the first time. It seems someone was there and snapped a photo. To be fair it was a good photo. Lena turned to the group.

 

“I am going to go look for Kara and when I get back, I expect you all to explain.” She said before storming off.

 

* * *

 

 

She found Kara in the garden. It was funny, considering the circumstances. She sat next to Kara on the fountain. “So, that was unexpected.” Lena said. Kara nodded into her hands.“I was a little embarrassed, too. But I’m pretty sure I scared them pretty good.” Lena said, laughing quietly.

 

Kara’s head snapped up. “No, it’s not that I am embarrassed. Well I mean sort of, but not for the reason you would think.”

 

Lena tilted her head. “What is your reason?”

 

Kara looked down. “I should've heard him. But I didn’t.”

 

“What do you mean? I don’t think any of us could've heard him. Sure, James is a big guy, but I think he can be really quiet.”

 

Kara laughed and shook her head. “That’s not what I meant. No one is able to escape my hearing.”

 

Lena raised her eyebrows. “Well, how humble of you.”

 

This time Kara laughed a bit more fully. “No. I didn’t mean it like that. I mean that it is literally impossible for them to escape my hearing.”

 

Lena lowered her eyebrows in confusion. “How is that?”

 

Kara looked up at Lena. “I am just glad it wasn’t something bad that could've snuck up on us.”

 

Lena didn’t like the fact that she changed the conversation, but she was right. “Yeah, I know what it’s like. Everyone trying to kill me. Knock on wood, but I would say I am rather lucky so far with no attempts on my life this year.”

 

Kara nodded. “Yeah… I need you to know I will never let anyone hurt you, is that clear?”

 

Lena slowly nodded as she responded, “Yes, I guess. But you do know that I will try to protect you first, right.”

 

“Lena, there is no way I could let anything happen to you.” Kara said seriously.

 

Lena scoffed. “Sometimes Kara, there are things you can’t protect me from,” Lena looked down and sighed, “like guns.”

 

Kara smiled, “Just you watch me,” as she replied competitively.

 

* * *

 

 

They were at Noonan’s soon after their lunch ended. Kara and Lena had to go and yell at the group, of course, for sneaking around and sticking their nose in somebody else’s business. They ordered two pints of ice cream and sat down at the reserved table. As they were talking about how they were going to get back at their friends, they heard a familiar voice, yet again.

 

“Kiera!” Cat called.

 

Kara looked up from her dessert and smiled. “Hi, Cat!”

 

“I see you are with your friend again. I swear I have seen your face somewhere else.” Cat snapped her fingers. “You are Lena Luthor. I feel much better now. Wait.” She paused, looking between Kara and Lena. “Is this a date? Kiera! I didn't know you had it in you! It’s about time too.”

 

Kara threw her hands in the air. “So did everyone know about this except me?” Cat and Lena nodded in unison.

 

Cat continued talking. “Can I get an exclusive with you two? I would love to rub it in the Daily Planet’s face. I can see the headline already.” The older woman knew the media would eat the story up. A Luthor, on a date with a girl, not exactly what most people would think at first.

 

Kara looked at Lena. “I’m down.”

 

Lena narrowed her eyes a bit and then shrugged her shoulders. “Why not? I would love to prove a little bit of independence from my last name.” Lena said, eating more ice cream.

 

Cat looked at Lena. “Can I use that as a quote?”

 

She nodded. “As long as you don’t put it as a reason I’m dating Kara, because that is not true.”

 

Cat nodded. “Of course, we only report the truth.”

 

“Well, it was nice seeing you Cat. I think your line is ‘I have a multi billion dollar company to run.’” Kara laughed jokingly.

 

“Wow, Kiera. You have a feisty side. Well, have fun. I will run by a interview time later today.” Cat quipped before she walked away.

 

Kara snorted. “Cat is always willing to do anything to scoop the Daily Planet.”

 

Lena studied Kara. “Why don’t you work for them? Catco, I mean. I feel like you would be fantastic at it.” She explained with curiosity in her eyes.

 

Kara looked up at her. “You think?”

 

She nodded. “You said you didn’t want to go into what your family did, and something tells me this isn’t what they do.”

 

Kara looked suspicious. “I suppose you are right.” When she finished speaking, her phone chimed.

 

Lena watched as Kara checked what it said. “What, is Alex missing her bike again?” The luthor smirked at her girlfriend.

 

“Ha, no,” Kara laughed, recalling the memory.  “Cat already has a time she wants to meet with us.” The blonde held the phone out in front of her. “Does that time look good to you?”

 

Lena nodded. “Sounds good. Now, I would like to continue eating my ice cream.”

 

Kara laughed. “You took the words right out of my mouth.”

 

* * *

 

 

It wasn’t but a few days later that Kara and Lena were everywhere. When Catco published the exclusive, the whole story went haywire. It actually got so out of control, there was paparazzi outside the school and people had Catco magazines and pictures for them to sign. When they finally got to the lunch table, they had about ten minutes left to eat.

 

“Hey superstars.” Alex snickered.

 

“Or ‘power couple’” Winn added. Kara and Lena both slammed their heads against the table in response.

 

“I regret everything.” Kara sighed, completely annoyed.

 

“I second that.” Lena added with a groan. 

 

The group laughed at them.

Lena lifted her head with a smirk in response. “I think we could pull a couple of strings and make you guys be in the spotlight, too.” Lena threatened.

 

Kara nodded, with her head still on the table. “Yeah, you better run.” The others stopped making fun of them.

 

“Uh, yeah. No thanks. I am already starting to poke through a bit because I am Kara’s sister, and I already don’t want to go.” Alex replied.

 

After  the bell rang, everyone rushed off as quickly as possible.But  Kara just turned to Lena and sighed.  “I need to take a walk. Care to join me?” Kara asked.

 

Lena nodded with a smile. “Why, yes. I would. Shall we go?” They laughed and started out the school doors. They walked down the busy sidewalks of National City. “It’s a bit different than taking Alex’s bike. Say, why don't you have your own bike? You borrow Alex’s alot.” Lena wondered.

 

“Um, well. Uh- I guess- um…” Kara tripped over her words.

 

Before Lena could question Kara, there was a hand over her mouth and was being dragged into a nearby alley. All she could hear was her muffled screaming as something cold was pressed against the side of her head.

 

“Stay quiet or I’ll shoot.” A gruff voice said. At that, panic shot through Lena’s entire body. Not exactly panic for herself, she’s a Luthor, but for Kara, sweet, lovable, giggly, Kara.

 

“What have you done to Kara? If you have hurt her, you will pay dearly.” She growled, hoping that Kara was okay.

 

There was a rough laugh behind her. “I don’t think you are in any position to be making threats.” and then the gun barrel was pressed harder against her head.

 

“That won’t stop me.” She knocked the gun away from her head and kicked it away from her attacker. She started running towards the street where the most people would be. She just had to make it to  the outside. 

 

But then, she heard the cocking of a gun behind her. “I warned you, Lex sends his regards.” The next moment seemed to go in slow motion. The click of the trigger, the hammer falling, the sound of the gunpowder igniting, the sound of--  Kara?

 

“No!” Kara screamed with such horror that Lena has never heard in a person before.

 

Lena opened her eyes, which had flown shut when she anticipated death. Kara’s closed fist was in front of her face. It was shocking to watch Kara open her hand, to drop the bullet onto the ground.  _ Did she just catch a bullet? _

 

“What the hell?” The man yelled. He started firing more rounds, straight at Kara.

 

“Kara, no!” Lena yelled with terror laced in every inch of her body. She watched as the bullets struck Kara.  _ No… _

 

When the bullets bounced off  of Kara, the man dropped the gun in both confusion and shock. “What- Who are you?” He asked, backing into a fence.

 

Kara picked him up with one hand and pressed him against the wall. She used the other hand to throw a punch right into the guy’s gut. “You picked the wrong person to mess with.” Kara growled, throwing the man into the ground. “You go run to your friends and tell them what it means to mess with Lena Luthor. Tell them that next time I won’t be as gentle.”

 

The man nodded quickly and gulped loudly as he ran off with a scream.

 

Kara sighed and looked sideways at Lena. “I am assuming you’ll be wanting an explanation. For… that.” Kara mumbled, gesturing around her. Lena just didn’t have words. Kara looked exasperated.

 

“I really meant to tell you, I just never found the right time or words.” She put her head in her hands. “It’s just all so messed up.”

 

“You saved my life.” Lena responded, dumbfounded.

 

Kara nodded. “I promised I would protect you, no matter what.” She explained, and rested her hands, one on each of Lena’s elegantly soft cheeks.

 

“Even if it meant losing my trust.” Lena finished, with a sad smile.

 

Kara looked down at her feet. “Yes.”

 

Lena watched as Kara let go of her soft grasp on her and looked down to her shuffling feet. The brunette carefully tried to lift up her girlfriend’s chin to maintain eye contact, but Kara wouldn't oblige.

 

“I just feel like I messed up so bad…” Kara mumbled into her hands. The blonde finally lifted her head and Lena took the opportunity. She pressed her lips against Kara’s, feeling tears start to stream down her face and when she pulled away she saw that Kara was also crying.

 

“Don’t ever think that you messed up because of me. You did what you thought was right, and that is all that matters.” Lena firmly spoke as she snuggled into Kara’s arms. “Besides, I doubt you would be able to lose my trust.”

 

Kara wrapped her arms around her tightly. “Don’t make any promises.” She laughed wetly. They stood there for what seemed like an eternity, just wrapped up in each other's arms. Lena pulled herself away and lightly kicked Kara in the shin and the girl faked being hurt. “What was that for?” Kara responded, mock-wincing as she touched her shin.

 

“Now you have to tell me what you can do. From what I have observed so far is that you have super hearing, super strength, basically invulnerability, and super speed.” Lena stated with complete curiosity and awe.

 

She watched as Kara nodded. “Add that to x-ray vision, freeze breath, laser vision, and flying.”

 

Lena gaped. “You can fly? Ok, that makes so much sense now. You said you couldn’t use your normal mode of transportation, so I am assuming you fly most places.” Kara nodded at her. “So, my next assumption is that you are from Krypton.”

 

“Yeah…” Kara breathed out. “Sorry that this might be a little troubling for you, but I tried to keep you out of it as long as possible so we could just have a normal relationship.” The girl sighed, showing a hint of her being upset. 

 

Lena smiled sadly, but turned it into a laugh. “I was in a relationship with Kara Danvers, I knew it wouldn’t be normal.”

 

“Hey! What does that mean?” Kara mocked sounding hurt.

 

“Oh, you're only just the literal personification of sunshine and goodness itself.” She replied with a wide smile and she raised an eyebrow.

 

“Raise an eyebrow at yourself.” Kara quipped, waving her hands at Lena.

 

“I have one last question, are you related to Superman, by any chance?” Lena asked.

 

Kara stiffened a bit. “Yeah, we are cousins. Technically, I am older than him.”

 

Lena scoffed. “Ok, so how old are you?” She asked with furrowed brows and a tilted head. There was no way her girlfriend was older than an adult, Kara’s just a teenager, like her.

 

Kara put her finger to her lips and winked. “A story for another time.”

 

Lena puffed out her cheeks in mock-anger. “Come on, please?”

 

Kara shook her head. “No, we should get going before anything else happens.” She looked around. “You know, I could really go for some of Eliza’s hot cider right now.”

 

Lena eyed her with mischief. “That sounds great.” She started and held her hand out for her girlfriend to hold. “Shall we go?”

 

Kara beamed at her and took Lena’s hand in her own. “You want a ride?”

 

Lena’s heart fluttered at the thought of flying. “Hmmm. To make sure we don’t get attacked again, I’m all for it.” Just thinking about the freeing feeling this could give her was making her impatient. She never feels free or carefree with her family, but Kara, she could make her feel so content and relaxed.

 

_ Also, I get to ride in your arms.  _ She wanted to add. In a matter of seconds, Kara was holding her bridal-style and they were in the sky. It was breathtaking, the city looked beautiful from this height.

 

Suddenly she felt herself pulling a lot closer to Kara. “You sure you're ok with flying?” Kara asked.

 

Lena gulped and nodded. It took them less than a minute to get to Kara’s house. The blonde unlocked the door and let herself and Lena in. “Eliza! I am home! Can I have some hot cider? Actually, put two on” Kara half shouted with an excited smile spread across her face. Lena followed her girlfriend  into the kitchen, where Eliza was already making cider.

 

“Oh! Hello, Lena.” Eliza said, quickly looking at Kara.

 

Kara sighed. “Long story short.” Kara huffed extremely fast. “LenagotattackedandIsavedher,sheknows.” The girl fussed with an awkward look woven into her face.

 

“Oh thank the heavens you two are alright!” Eliza looked over at Kara. “And it’s about time.” Lena watched the two converse.

 

“About time for what?” Kara questioned, completely oblivious to what her mom was referring to.

 

“I know how much you like Lena, and I thought it was taking an awful long time for you to tell her. But it’s not my secret to tell. Honestly, I thought Alex would get annoyed enough to tell her. I mean she told her about us being your foster family the first time she came around.” Eliza explained absent mindedly due to her attention on the cider.

 

Lena was turning red when the conversation was about her. It seemed that Kara was doing the same.

 

“I am going to have some words with Alex when she gets home.” Kara said as calmly as possible.

 

Eliza slid cups in front of them. “Ok, so I know it is bad that you almost got killed, but I need to know what happened.”

 

Lena laughed at that. “Are you sure you aren't a high school girl too? You seem to really want to gossip.” They all laughed at that.

 

“No, but really though. Spill.” Eliza put her head in her hands, focusing on the two girls.

 

“Well, since I was the one kidnapped, I think I should start.” Lena sighed, which was repaid with nods from both of them. “So, I was walking with Kara when suddenly, I had a hand over my mouth and I was in an alley. Who ever took me held a gun to my head and told me to be quiet.” She ducked her head a bit. “Instead of being quiet, I asked if Kara was alright and threatened him and when he pressed the gun harder against my head, I quickly hit the gun away from him and tried running for the street, but I was too slow.”

 

“That was when I showed up. I heard almost the entire conversation, but it took me a minute to process what had happened. I was so happy I got there in time. I caught the first bullet right before it hit Lena, and then he unloaded on me.” Then Kara ducked her head. “I may or may not have slammed him into a wall, punched him,then threw him into the ground and said to tell his friends not to mess with us.”

 

Eliza gasped. “That was probably not the smartest idea, letting him go.”

 

Kara’s face turned serious. “I stand by my actions. Now they know that Lena is not unprotected.”

 

Lena pouted. “I am not that bad at protecting myself.”

 

Kara looked over at her and her face softened. “Yeah, but having an indestructible guardian angel can’t hurt.”

 

“Ah, ‘guardian angel.’ You are such a dork.” Eliza cleared her throat. Lena turned red. “Sorry, kinda forgot you were there for a moment.” Lena said in a nervous laughter.

 

“Anyway, I think it is good that they are afraid now.” Kara acknowledged.

 

Lena nodded with her. “He quite literally ran away screaming. I would too, if I was a full grown man who just got slammed against a wall by a high schooler. I mean, he created craters, that’s how hard he got hit.” She almost flinched thinking about what that would feel like.

 

“Oh, and don’t forget my dialog, which was really good for someone like me.” Kara added.

 

Lena tilted her head. “I don’t know about that, it was kinda cliché.”

 

“Well it got him to run away!”

 

“He got slammed into a wall with super strength, I think that had something to do with it too. Not to mention the bullets bouncing off of you.” Lena pointed out with a snort.

 

Kara rolled her eyes. “Whatever.”

 

“You know what? You two better get married.” Eliza said. “I mean, you guys are clearly perfect for each other. Fighting like an old married couple, taking a bullet for Lena. Destiny.” They turned redder than Superman’s cape. Eliza grinned at them in response. “I will be in the garden if you need me.” and they watched her walk off.

 

“Are you sure your mom isn't a secret high school girl?” Lena joked.

 

“You know what, I don't even understand time anymore.” Kara said, clearly giving up on that notion.

 

Lena knitted her eyebrows together and asked, “What do you mean?”

 

“Well, apparently that story for another time is this time.” Kara sat on one of the bar stools. “I was born before Kal-el, Superman. I just got knocked into a place called the Phantom Zone, one of the few parts of space where time doesn't pass.” Lena was in awe. How did that work? She let Kara continue. “I was there for 24 years. Enough time for him to grow up, while I landed here, only thirteen.” Kara finished.

 

She was still amazed. “So you're telling me that, biologically, you are sixteen, but chronologically, you are forty?”

 

Kara nodded. “Kinda weird, huh?”

 

“No kidding.” Lena let out.

 

Kara clapped her hands together, causing Lena to jump. “Time for me to go finish Merlin.”

 

Lena gasped. “You haven't finished Merlin? OHMYGOSH!”

 

Kara clasped her hands around her ears. “No! I don’t want to know what happens! Especially not to Morgana! I have the greatest interest in her story!”

 

Lena laughed. “You totally have a crush on her.”

 

“Maybe… You know, she looks a lot like you. An older you.” Kara pointed out, studying Lena’s face carefully.

 

She nodded. “Yeah, I can see it.”

 

Kara snorted at her. “You can join me. But only if you don’t spoil it!”

 

“Fine.” Lena mumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hope you liked this, it has been kind of chaotic for us and school and life in general. The most we can hope for is that you liked it as much as we do!
> 
> [Check out my Tumblr @Readomon](https://readomon.tumblr.com)  
> [Or Check out @UglierSteak](https://ugliersteak.tumblr.com)  
> Or don't.  
> That's cool too.


	6. Disastrous Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So basically we have Kara trying to do something romantic but she is a doofus and it gets out of hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are soooo sorry we haven't posted but the story is finished so we will try and post the rest. Thanks for your patience.

Summer was quickly approaching, and life has never been so nice. For Lena, at least. She didn't really want to bother coming to school any more, but she needed to take finals. As did Kara, which made it infinitely better. She walked in the front doors. She could feel Kara coming.

 

“Hey.” Kara called, sweetly.

 

Lena turned to face Kara. “Wow, that was the least enthusiastic ‘hey’ I have heard from you all year.” She laughed. “What’s up?”

 

Kara sighed. “You got me. I am just a bit bummed because I just realized that Alex and Maggie won’t be here next year.”

 

“Well, yeah. But that doesn't mean you have to be sad. Think of it like this; Alex is finally going to be able to help the world in a way you know she can and Maggie is going to do just the same.” Lena pointed out.

 

Kara smiled. “How do you do that?”

 

She tilted her head. “Do what?”

 

“Know exactly what to say. No matter what happens, you always manage to say something to make me feel better or put some sense into me.” Kara said, nudging her.

 

Lena scoffed. “You are definitely right about the last one.” For that remark, she got lightly punched.

 

“So, are you going to graduation?” Kara started kicking her feet out in front of her, since she had no other use for them at the moment.

 

“I might. Do you want me to go?” She asked, watching her girlfriend closely.

 

“Maybe. I mean, my sister is graduating and she is one of your friends.” Kara said.

 

“Don’t forget she’s the one who set you two up!” A voice called from behind them. Lena wasn’t surprised when she saw Alex, accompanied by Maggie.

 

“Alex! How long were you there?” Kara asked.

 

“Hey, I’m here too, Baby Danvers.” Maggie huffed, in a joking manner.

 

Alex laughed. “I was here for long enough. My baby sister is really gonna miss me that much?” She said with a high pitched voice used with kids.

 

Kara shifted. “Psshh. No. Why- why would you think that?”

 

Lena put her hand on Kara’s shoulder. “Darling, that was the least convincing thing you have ever said.” She laughed at her girlfriend trying to seem independent.

“Thanks for your vote confidence.” Kara deadpanned.

 

“No, no. She’s right darling.” Alex said, mocking both of them.   
  


Kara puffed out an upset breath. “Maggie, can you keep your girlfriend under control?”   
  


Maggie grinned. “You’re her sister, isn’t that your job?”   
  


“Not since you joined the picture. She is your responsibility now.” Kara shot back.   
  


Lena watched as the two bickered. She managed to catch Alex’s eye. Her face was painted with amusement. Reflecting her face, she is sure. The two stopped their mini argument when they saw their girlfriends’ faces.   
  


“What are you two smiling about?” Maggie asked. Kara nodded along with Maggie.   
  


“Oh, only that our dork girlfriends are fighting about something almost completely pointless.” Lena answered, swinging her arm around a quickly reddening Kara.   
  


“Oh!” Alex snapped her fingers. “I almost forgot why I came over here! Prom is closely approaching, are you guys going?”   
  


She felt Kara stiffen up next to her. “Uhmmm…”   
  


The bell started to ring.   
Maggie smiled. “Saved by the bell. We expect an answer later.” She pointed to her eyes and then back to them.   
  


Lena turned to her girlfriend. “Ok, well I will see you later. Try not to do anything stupid.”   
  


Kara rolled her eyes. “Ok, I will try.” She got a peck on the cheek. “See ya later!” She ran off.  
  
It wasn’t long until it was lunch time. Lena thought about what Alex had asked earlier. She hadn’t really given prom any thought. She never had to worry about dances before, but she guesses since she was now in a relationship she would be expected to. She took in a deep breath, preparing for the questions at the lunch table. There was something off immediately when she got to the table.  
  


“Where is Kara?” She asked.   
  


Alex shrugged. “We were hoping you would know.”   
  


Lena shook her head. “I haven’t seen her since this morning. Do any of you have a class with her today?”   
  


All of them either shook their head or said no.   
  


Winn shifted in his seat. “This isn’t like Kara. I wonder where she is.”   
  


As if it was an answer to an unsaid prayer, Lena’s phone buzzed. She pulled it out of her pocket. It was a text message from Kara.   
  


She held her phone up. “Guys, it’s Kara.” They all looked at her expectantly. She opened the text.   
  


_ Kara: Hey. _ _   
_ _ Lena: Hey yourself! Where are you? Everybody is super worried! _ _   
_ _ Kara: Can you come to the garden? _ _   
_ _ Lena: What? Why? _ _   
_ _ Kara: Just come to the garden. _ _   
_ _ Lena: Ok, but the others will want to come too. _ _   
_ _ Kara: Don’t let them. _ _   
_ _ Lena: Ok? _ _   
_ _ Kara: Thanks. _ __   
  


“Ok…?” She mumbled, mostly to herself.   
  


“Ok what?” James inquired.   
  


Lena let her head fly up from the phone. “Uh… Um. Nothing.” She shifted in place.   
  


Alex’s eyebrows knitted together. “What is wrong? Is Kara ok?”   
  


She shrugged. “I honestly don’t know.”   
  


They all looked at her with suspicion.   
  


“What? I don’t! She wasn’t very clear.” Lena defended herself.   
  


Alex came over to her. “Let me see it. I am very fluent in Karanese.”   
  


Lena brought her phone close to her chest. “No. I will figure this out.” She turned. “I will be right back, ok?”   
  


“Wait, where are you going?” Alex called after her.   
  


“It doesn’t matter, just stay here.” Why did she just say that? They are so going to follow in secret.  _ Damn it. _ She spun on her heels, stopping Alex. “Look. Don’t follow me, ok? I know you want to, but please don’t.”    
  


She got small nods in return. With that, she walked off.   
  


 

She ran her hands along the brick walls of the alley leading to the garden. Lena was just as in the dark as the rest of the group. She felt the brick give way to the open space of the garden. Predictably, the rusty gate was wide open. She walked in and headed towards the fountain. It was quiet. Not even the song birds were out.   
She looked around. “Kara?” The sunny blonde was nowhere to be seen.    
  


There was a noise behind her. She whipped around in a fighting stance to see Kara, caught up in a bunch of branches and leaves in her hair. She got caught in a fit of laughter. She had to clutch her sides because her ribcage started to hurt.   
  


“Lena!” Kara sounded startled.   
  


She couldn’t reply quite yet because she was laughing so hard.   
  


“I didn’t hear you come in.” Kara continued, clearly struggling to get out of the tree’s branches.   
  


Lena finally managed to pull herself together. “Kara, what are you doing in a tree?”   
  


Kara turned red. “Uh… A cat was up here?”   
  


“You don’t sound so sure about that.” She teased. She examined her stuck girlfriend. She was dressed in far more formal attire than her usual tank top and jeans. “What’s with the fancy clothes?”   
  


That was when Kara fell out of the tree, straight onto her face on the ground in front of Lena. “Eh werz gudffa slkafk yonu tofoo promons…” Kara said with her face against the ground.   
  


“Kara, I literally have no idea what you just said.” Lena said, looking at the blonde mess in front of her.   
  


Kara finally stood up and picked all of the branches off of her. She took a deep breath and sighed. “The truth is, I was trying to catch one of the doves that got loose.”   
  


Lena raised an eyebrow. “A dove. That got loose? Why did you have a dove?”   
  


Kara ducked her head and shuffled side to side. “I was going to ask you to prom… but it kinda went haywire and got outta hand.”   
  


She suddenly felt really flustered and warm. “You are asking me to prom?”   
  


“Well, that was the plan, yeah. Alex reminded me how close it was getting, I had been planning this ever since the prom theme was announced. So…” Kara got down on one knee. “Lena Luthor, will you go to prom with me?”   
  


Lena felt like she was going to cry. She crouched down in front of the blonde, who was now biting her lip. “Of course I will.” And with that she pulled Kara into a kiss that would've averted most people’s gazes if it was in public. She pulled away. “Did you really have to ask? I probably would've gone with you even without all of this.” She gestured around her.   
  


Kara just smiled back. “Well, you deserve the best.” They realized they were still on their knees and stood up. “Ok, I really need to find that dove.”   
  


That caused Lena to burst into laughter once more. She pulled Kara in for one more kiss. “You’re such a doof.”   
  
  


They eventually found the missing bird and made their way inside, where the group was waiting.   
  


“Hey Little Danvers! What’s with the suit?” Maggie swung her arm around Kara. “Lemme guess, you finally asked her to prom.”   
  


Lena just looked at the Latina. “You are really good at this guessing game, aren't you?”   
  


Maggie just smiled. “I try my hardest.”   
  


She looked around at the group of friends. “Thank you guys for staying behind like I asked.”   
  


Alex snorted. “Oh no, we followed you. I just decided it was probably a good idea to back off so muscles over here didn’t melt our faces off." She said, gesturing to Kara.   
  


“Yeah and muscles still will if you keep calling her that.” Kara retorted with a snap in her tone.   
  


Lena just laughed, as did the rest of them. “Well, the bell is going to ring any minute now. See you guys at prom, because I assume you are all going.”   
  


The rest nodded. Maggie looked surprised. “Even Schott has a date?”   
  


Winn pretended to be deeply offended. “Yes, I do. Thanks for believing in me. Her name is Lyra, and she is great.”   
  


The bell finally rang, as predicted. They split off into their pairs, as they did everyday.  Kara just skipped alongside her, still in her suit.   
  


“So what made you go with a suit?” Lena asked stopping.   
  


Kara seemed to consider an answer. Eventually she just shrugged. “I was never one for dresses. Like I can do skirts, but dresses aren't really my thing. I will wear them to formal events that Cat invites me to, but otherwise I will wear a tux.”   
  


Lena grinned and straightened the bow tie around Kara’s neck. “Well, if it is any consolation, you look very handsome.”   
  


Kara lowered her voice, trying to mimic a man’s voice. “Thank you. Shall we go, milady?”   
  


She just laughed and put her arm through Kara’s as they walked out the door.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So glad you stuck with us! Love you all! So won't you stay with me. We will serenade you!  
> [Come and bug me on Tumblr!](https://readomon.tumblr.com/)  
> [Or bug UglierSteak on Tumblr!](https://ugliersteak.tumblr.com/)  
> Or dont.  
> That's cool too.


	7. Stars and Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So It's prom night guys!

It was prom night tonight, and Lena was low-key freaking out. Ok, she was high-key freaking out, but she had to hide it. She looked through her dresses she had gathered over the years.   
  


_ Stiff. Stiff. Way too long. Stiff. Way too short. _ _   
  
_

She finally laid eyes on a red dress. There was still a tag on it, so it was unworn. She pressed it up against her body to see how it would look. It seemed fitting for prom. She brought out her phone.   
  


_ Kara: See ya soon! _ _   
_ _ Today, 8:23 PM _ _   
_ _ Lena: Hey, are you wearing any red? _ _   
_ _ Kara: Um, why? _ _   
_ _ Lena: Just wondering. _ _   
_ _ Kara: I have something red I could add, if that is what you want. _ _   
_ _ Lena: That would be great. See you later tonight! <3 _ _   
_ _ Kara: :D _ _   
  
_

“Ok.” She said to herself. 

 

The dress fit nicely, not baggy, but not too tight. She made her trip into the bathroom. There was a large stand of necklaces, earrings, and different accessories. She chose a nice gold bracelet, and put several matching earrings in her ear piercings. Yet another thing she had done to rebel against her family. She started working on her eye makeup. She remembered a certain tutorial.  _ “You want wings sharp enough to kill a man.” _ She laughed lightly as she applied different things. She decided on just a grayish shadow for her eyes, with a lighter maroon-like lipstick. Last, but not least, shoes. She assumed that they would dance at least once, so she needed something she could move decently in. Her eyes landed on a pair of simple heels, nothing too tall, but enough to hopefully be eye to eye with Kara.    
  


She had just finished packing up her clasp when she heard a knock at the door. Her family didn’t give a damn what was happening. She opened the door to Kara. She was dressed in a tight tux, different from the one she wore the other day and she had a rose in her pocket on the front of it.   
  


“Wow…” Kara breathed. “You look… amazing.”   
  


“As do you, my penguin.” Lena teased.   
Kara looked a bit flustered. She pulled out a clear box containing a small corset. “Uh…” She pulled it out of the box. “May I?”   
  


She held out her hand. “You may.” She looked around, realizing that she couldn’t see any mode of transportation. Lowering her voice, she asked. “Are we flying?”   
  


Kara grinned. “Nope.”   
  


She was suddenly being pulled to behind one of her family's hedges. There stood a motorcycle. “You didn’t steal Alex’s motorcycle, did you?”   
  


Kara’s eyes lit up. “No, this one is mine. I got it a few days ago as repayment for saving someone’s life.”   
  


Lena shook her head. “When did you save someone’s life?”   
  


“Ah, a few years back. Are you ready to go?” Kara held out a helmet for Lena to wear.   
  


She put her hand on her head feeling the hair she spent two hours on. Oh well. She accepted the helmet and wrapped her arms around Kara’s waist. “Onwards?” She whispered into Kara’s ear.   
  


There was a slight nod. “Onwards.”   
  


The motorcycle revved with a loud roar and they rode off towards the city.   
  
  


It took them about 5 minutes to reach where the prom was being held. Lena still felt weak in the knees every time she rode with Kara.    
  


Kara turned and faced her. “Everyone is already here, are you ready to go?”   
  


She couldn’t help but stare. Kara’s hair was doing that windswept thing it did after she flew or rode a motorcycle.  _ Damn, she is pretty _ .    
  


“You are staring, Little Luthor.” She heard a voice call from behind her. Maggie.   
  


Alex laughed a bit. “I know she is pretty but try to keep your mouth shut.”   
  


Lena didn’t realize she was gaping too.   
  


Kara walked over to her side. “Don’t be mean to her.”   
  


Alex and Maggie just snickered together. The rest of the group gathered up. There was Alex and Maggie, Winn and who she assumed to be Lyra, and James with someone she didn't recognize.    
  


Kara seemed to pick up on this realization. “Oh, Lena! This is Lucy. She is from Metropolis’ High School, but James invited her!”    
  


The girl known as Lucy was tugged in front of her. Lucy held out her hand. “Nice to meet you. I have come to understand you have been dating Kara.” Lena nodded as they stopped shaking hands. Lucy moved in towards Lena’s ear. “If you hurt her… Just don’t. I love her like a second sister. Be good to her.” Lucy backed away as if nothing happened.   
  


Kara punched Lucy on the shoulder. “Super hearing, remember?”   
  


“Uh, promises you wouldn't eavesdrop, remember?” Lucy said while punching her back. She clearly regretted that decision because of the clear pain on her face.   
  


“Ok, let’s stop fighting and go inside. Or through the gate at least.” Alex said, pulling Maggie along.   
  


Lena looked over at Kara and intertwined her fingers with the blonde’s. “You ready to go to our first dance?”   
  


Kara leaned over and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. “More than ever.”   
  


“Come on, lovebirds!” Winn called to them.   
  


They raced up to the arch that signified the entrance. It was a beautiful location for a prom. It was an outdoor garden, not much different from their secret garden, just much larger in scale. The garden square was already filled with many couples dancing to the upbeat music. Kara was already halfway to the buffet. Lena followed, watching Kara shove her face with food as she put some on a plate. She couldn’t help but laugh.   
  


Kara looked over at her with her mouth full. She swallowed all of her food. “What?”   
  


She continued her laughter. “You just looked like a hamster.”   
  


“A cute hamster?” Kara batted her eyelashes.   
  


“The cutest.” She said grabbing Kara’s hand.   
  


They socialized with the group for a little while but then a slow song came on.   
  


Kara shot a glance at Maggie and Alex. “This is your guy’s song.”   
  


**_We could fool the datelines_ ** **_  
_ ** **_We could jump the statelines_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I don't wanna always play nice_ ** **_  
_ ** **_But I wanna feel your heartlines_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I wanna feel your heart_ ** **_  
  
_ **

They both smiled and ran out to the dance floor. She felt a small tug on her hand.   
  


**_Have you been let down by the ones before?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Do you leave too soon to know?_ ** **_  
  
_ **

She looked up at Kara’s smile. “Wanna dance?”   
  


**_Never fell in love 'cause I just cut loose_ ** **_  
_ ** **_But not when it comes to you_ ** **_  
  
_ **

She smiled. “I would love to.” She was instantly pulled out to the dance floor.   
  


**_Dressing in black, you're around for the weekend_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Dancing at night, you're the light that I won't let go_ ** **_  
_ ** **_And I want you close_ ** **_  
  
_ **

The instant they reached the floor they got into a dancing position, Kara’s hands on her hips and her hands wrapped around the blonde’s neck.   
  


**_We could fool the datelines_ ** **_  
_ ** **_We could jump the statelines_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I don't wanna always play nice_ ** **_  
_ ** **_But I wanna feel your heartlines_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I'll pick you up at midnight_ ** **_  
_ ** **_We'll run to beat the sunlight_ ** **_  
_ ** **_We only get the one life_ ** **_  
_ ** **_And I wanna feel your heartlines_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I wanna feel your heart_ ** **_  
  
_ **

She nestled her head into Kara’s chest.   
  


**_Now we're far apart, in and out of touch_ ** **_  
_ ** **_And the words don't mean as much_ ** **_  
  
_ **

Listening to her heart. **_  
  
_ **

**_So I sit across from someone new_ ** **_  
_ ** **_But they don't compare to you_ ** **_  
  
_ **

A steady thud against her ear.   
  


**_Lying in bed wide awake, I remember_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Dancing at night, you're the light that I won't let go_ ** **_  
_ ** **_And I want you close_ ** **_  
  
_ **

 

Kara kissed the top of her head as they moved through the crowd.   
  


**_We could fool the datelines_ ** **_  
_ ** **_We could jump the statelines_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I don't wanna always play nice_ ** **_  
_ ** **_But I wanna feel your heartlines_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I'll pick you up at midnight_ ** **_  
_ ** **_We'll run to beat the sunlight_ ** **_  
_ ** **_We only get the one life_ ** **_  
_ ** **_And I wanna feel your heartlines_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I wanna feel your heartlines_ ** **_  
  
_ **

“Are you listening too?” She asked, her voice but a whisper.   
  


**_Lying in bed wide awake, I remember_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I feel_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Dressing in black, you were here for the weekend_ ** **_  
_ ** **_And I won't let go_ ** **_  
_ ** **_'Cause I want you close_ ** **_  
  
_ **

There was a slow nod against her head.   
  


**_We could fool the datelines_ ** **_  
_ ** **_We could jump the statelines_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I don't wanna always play nice_ ** **_  
_ ** **_But I wanna feel your heartlines_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I'll pick you up at midnight_ ** **_  
_ ** **_We'll run to beat the sunlight_ ** **_  
_ ** **_We only get the one life_ ** **_  
_ ** **_And I wanna feel your heartlines_ ** **_  
_ ** **_We could fool the datelines_ ** **_  
_ ** **_We could jump the statelines_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I don't wanna always play nice_ ** **_  
_ ** **_But I wanna feel your heartlines_ ** **_  
  
_ **

“I always am.” A small voice said from above her head.   
  


**_I wanna feel your heartlines_ ** **_  
  
_ **

Lena lifted her head from Kara’s chest. She was greeted by the blazing blue eyes she had grown to love. “I love you.” The words she had wanted to say for so long.   
  


**_I wanna feel your heartlines_ ** **_  
  
_ **

Kara’s mouth lifted into a small smile. “I love you, too.”   
  


**_I wanna feel your heart_ ** **_  
  
_ **

Their lips met. They had to mind the fact that they were in public, but there was so many feelings flowing into it. They pulled apart and stood smiling at each other. They finally realized they should probably join their friends.   
  


There was a loud whistle as Kara and she joined their friends. “Damn, Little Danvers and Little Luthor. That was probably the most passion filled kiss I have ever seen in 4 seconds.” Maggie said, with a sweet smile.   
  


Both Kara and she turned red.   
  


Lucy joined in. “Yeah, I knew you two really liked each other, but that was next level. I now know how much you two actually care for each other.”   
  


Kara pouted. “You doubted me? I all but gushed to you over the phone.”   
  


They all laughed at how willing Kara was to admit that.   
  


“I would tell you two to get a room, but everyone else is right. Like that was… wow.” Alex added, looking mostly at Kara.   
  


“The only word I could use to describe that is love.” A familiar voice came from behind the group. They all turned.   
  


“Mom?”   
  


“Eliza!”   
  


“You both sound surprised.” The older woman said as she came forwards. She nodded towards Lena and the rest of the group. “It is good to see you all.”   
  


Alex nodded slowly. “Yeah, I didn’t expect my mother at my prom.”   
  


“Oh, did I not tell you I was chaperoning?” Eliza asked.   
  


“I thought I heard you earlier! I put it up to Alex’s heart because you both sound similar.” Kara said with triumph in her voice.   
  


“Wait, wait, wait. So all of our heartbeats sound different?” Lucy interjected.   
  


Kara nodded. “Well, yeah.” She stated as if it were a well-known fact.   
  


Lena just stayed silent and watched as everyone talked and argued over their hearts and what they sounded like. It brought her back to a previous conversation she had with Kara.   
  


_ “So you have super hearing, right?” Lena asked as she licked her ice cream. _ _   
  
_

_ Kara rubbed a thumb over Lena’s hand. “Yeah, why?” _ _   
  
_

_ “You can hear our hearts then.” She continued. _ _   
  
_

_ “Mhmm…” Kara replied, sounding uncertain on where this conversation was heading. _ _   
  
_

_ “What does mine sound like?” She asked with complete seriousness. _ _   
  
_

_ Kara laughed. “That depends. The first few times you were with me, it would beat crazy fast and irregularly, so I never knew exactly what it sounded like. But eventually you grew less nervous. I remember how much calmer your heartbeat would be when you were doing certain things. Reading, doing the auditorium lights, organizing your backpack, talking to me.” _ _   
  
_

_ Lena was slightly surprised. “My heart gets calmer around you? It feels like it is going crazy when I am with you!” _ _   
  
_

_ Kara looked sideways at her, causing her to redden. “No, that is your brain. But your heart knows it is safe. I remember your heartbeat well. I can’t sleep at night when you are having night terrors. It takes everything in me to keep myself from going to your window with your comfort foods and a movie to calm you down.” _ _   
  
_

_ Lena looked at Kara intently. “You can’t sleep when I can’t?” _ _   
  
_

_ Kara shook her head. _ _   
  
_

_ That caused a smile to spread across Lena’s face. “You know, you can come up to my window and do that. I will leave it unlocked and disable the security for it. Are you sure you want to commit to doing that? I will be expecting you.” _ _   
  
_

_ Kara’s face stretched into a wide smile. “For you, anything.” _ _   
  
_

_ Kara leaned down and kissed her, they both could taste the ice cream on each other's lips. _ _   
  
_

_ “Now your heart is moving fast.” Kara remarked with a grin. _ _   
  
_

 

She was brought back to reality when she heard her name.   
  


“Lena?” Kara’s voice sounded slightly concerned.   
  


“Yes? I am sorry, I kind of zoned out. Thinking about things.” Lena said, still partially off in the memory.   
  


Eliza smiled at Lena. “Well, I will let you guys be.” She walked towards Lena and leaned into her ear. “It is about time you two said it.”    
  


Lena turned in confusion as Eliza walked away. She turned back to Alex and Kara. “Are you two absolutely sure the Danvers can’t read minds?!”   
  


Alex and Kara laughed in sync.   
  


“I am pretty sure we can’t”   
  


“Yeah, that isn’t in my list of powers.”   
  


Closing her eyes, Lena pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head. “Danvers…” She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw Maggie.   
  


“The Danvers women are in a league of their own.” Maggie said with a grin.   
  


“You said it.” Lena breathed out. She got lightly punched, as did Maggie.   
  


“Hey. We are still here.” Kara pouted.   
  


Lena was about to say something when a loud song came over the speakers.   
  


“Oooh! This is my jam!” Lucy yelled as she pulled James into the crowd.   
The rest of them went to dance as well. She looked up at Kara, who was unsurprisingly eating.   
  


Kara looked at her and quickly swallowed again. “I am sorry, did you want to dance?”   
  


She shook her head with a laugh. “I think that one dance will beat every dance I will ever have.”   
  


Kara smiled and gave her a peck on the lips. “Never say never ever!”   
  


Lena snorted. “You are really something.”   
  


“I know.” Kara beamed at her.    
  


She felt like she melted. Lena would never get used to the happiness behind each smile Kara gave her.   
  


“You know, I love hanging out with the group, but I think I kinda wanna go somewhere else.” Kara suddenly said.   
  


Lena raised an eyebrow. “You have anywhere in mind?”   
  


Kara nodded vigorously.   
  


“Well, then. Shall we go?” Lena grabbed Kara’s hand.   
  


They both caught Alex’s eyes on the way out, and she just nodded at them with a smile.   
  


 

Kara was once again speeding through the city on her motorcycle, heading away from the bright lights they called home. They finally came to a light halt at the top of a hill with a single tree on its top. There was already a blanket laid out under the stars. Kara giggled and dragged Lena over to it.   
  


Lena observed her surroundings, turned back to Kara, and smiled. “You had this planned the whole time?”   
  


Kara hummed. “Mostly. I wasn’t sure if you would come, but I wanted to have something.”   
  


Lena walked over to the blanket, which had snacks on it. “Ah, wouldn't be complete without food.”   
  


“I am the infamous Kara Danvers, after all.” Kara said, mimicking everyone who called her that.   
  


They laid down on the blanket in sync, fingers intertwined. They spent the next hour looking at the stars and eating crackers.   
  


Kara sat up and pointed at the sky. She pointed at a reddish star. “That is Rao.”   
Lena widened her eyes. “That is the star you spent 13 years living under?”   
  


“Yeah.” Kara breathed out. “I was lucky, tonight is the first and last time in many years you will be able to see it.” Kara turned her head to face her. “I am glad I got to see it with you.”   
  


Lena smiled at the thought that out of all of the people Kara could've shown this star to, she chose her.   
  


Kara cupped one of her cheeks. She leaned into the hand on her face. Kara’s face turned into a soft smile. “Rao, this is such a sappy date.”   
  


Lena laughed. “No, I think it is perfect. Just like you.”   
  


“I could never measure up to the most perfect person in the universe.” Kara said with mock seriousness.   
  


“Oh? And who would that be?” Lena said with a smile.   
  


“You. Obviously.” Kara said.   
  


Lena rolled her eyes. “You are so predictable.”   
  


“I recall you saying that once before. Do you remember what I did after that?” Kara said with mischief.   
  


She smiled. “I dunno, my memory is sometimes not great. What did you do?”   
  


Kara smiled and connected their lips. They allowed this kiss as much passion as they had before, this time without prying eyes. It just became deeper and fuller, when suddenly Kara wasn’t there anymore. She looked up. Sure enough there was a confused-looking, floating Kara.   
  


“Kara. You did the floating thing again.” Lena said with a laugh.   
  


Kara turned red and fell down. “Sorry…” She rubbed the back of her head. “I can’t help it. It makes me want to fly.”   
  


Lena smiled at that answer. “Well, don’t fly away yet, ok?”   
  


Kara nodded as Lena moved her head onto the Kryptonian’s chest. She listened to the steady beat of Kara’s heart. I was very similar to a human’s heart. Before she knew it, she was asleep.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I hope you liked this chapter! I am in love with the story personally.  
> [Come and bug me on Tumblr!](https://readomon.tumblr.com/)  
> [Or bug UglierSteak on Tumblr!](https://ugliersteak.tumblr.com/)  
> Or dont.  
> Thats cool too.


	8. Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We say bye to Alex and Maggie.

She woke up to the bright rays of the sun. She looked at the time. 7:30. 7:30!? She was going to be late for the graduation. She ran through her house, grabbing a quick breakfast, brushing her teeth while picking out a semi-formal outfit, and dashing out the door.

 

She made it to the ceremony just in time. She saw Kara waiting next to an empty seat. She slid into place next to Kara.  


Kara smiled. “Hey, I am glad you could make it.”  


“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” She returned Kara’s smile.  


“Says the girl who woke up 20 minutes ago.” Kara said with a smirk.  


Lena shook her head as she took her girlfriend’s hand. “You were listening to my heart again?”  


Kara lifted her hand and kissed it. “Every morning.”  


“Can you guys stop being so gross and sappy? The ceremony is about to start!” Winn said in a hushed voice.  


Kara and she rolled their eyes in unison.  


The curtains opened and the ceremony began. It all went by fairly quickly, the speeches of the Valedictorians, the handing out of diplomas, the crying of proud parents. The group cheered loudly when Alex and Maggie got their diplomas. The hats were soon floating through the air. Kara gave a big bear hug to both Alex and Maggie.  


Lena walked up to both of them. “I am going to be honest, I'm going to miss having you two around.”  


Maggie smiled. “Likewise, Little Luthor.”  


Alex scoffed. “Don’t think I’m going to be gone right away! I will be living with Kara for the whole first semester of school because I only have online courses. You won’t get privacy until the last semester of high school you will ever have, Luthor.”  


They all broke out laughing at Alex’s protectiveness.  
  
Lena put up her hands. “Ok, ok. Though I am completely innocent, I will keep it in mind. But would you just take the hug?” She hugged both Alex and Maggie.   


Winn and James followed her lead. Eliza was crying, talking about how proud Jeremiah would be. There were many pictures being taken. It was a lot happening at once. She felt a nudge on her shoulder. She turned to see Kara.  


“You doing ok? You look a bit dazed.” Kara smiled for another picture.  


“Uh. Yeah. Just… I am not used to being a part of these events.” She said. “I mean, I am used to going to large events such as this, but I am not used to being so… Involved.”  


Kara’s eyes landed on her. “Well, I hope you get used to it, for your sake.” Kara leaned in close to her. “You will be ok. Just go with it and stay close to me, ok?”  


She gripped on to Kara’s arm for the rest of the day, for fear of losing her.  


 

It was finally approaching sunset on what seemed like the longest day ever. She loved Alex and Maggie and the group. She really did. But sometimes a girl just wanted some time to herself and her girlfriend, ok? Kara and her finally broke of from the crowd in the park.  


“You doin ok?” Kara asked, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.  


She nodded against Kara’s chin. “Yeah. Just glad we aren’t in such a chaotic place anymore. I thought I was going to lose you somewhere along the way.” She admitted.  


Kara shook a bit with quiet laughter. “You were holding onto me for dear life. I don't think even my cousin could’ve removed you from my arm.”  


“Oh? The evil Luthor attacks again! She won’t let go of a Super!” Lena joked.  


Kara just laughed. “I am no Super, and you are no evil Luthor.”  


Lena pushed the blonde slightly. “You totally could be a Super. You protected me without the bat of an eye.”  


“Yeah, but that was different. I was protecting someone I loved.” Kara sighed.  


Lena nuzzled Kara. “I think if someone was in danger, you would help them. I also recall one of your early stories about you saving a woman and child from a burning car. If you ask me, you are of Super material.”  


“The world already has a Superman. They don't need a Super… girl.” Kara countered.  


“I don’t know, Supergirl suits you.” Lena said, tugging at Kara’s arm.  


Lena turned Kara around using what strength she had and gave her a bear hug.  


Kara was surprised. “Ah! The Luthor attacks again!” They both fell into the summer grass in a fit of giggles.  


A blade of grass had settled on her nose, which caused Kara to burst into laughter. She pulled out a handful of grass and sprinkled it on Kara. She sneezed, causing a bit of freeze breath to freeze a nearby puddle.  


Kara laughed. “Ok, that’s enough of that. I can’t freeze anything else.”  


Lena poked Kara in the stomach. “You will be really useful this summer, with your cooling breath.”  


“Is that why you are calling me a hero, so I can keep your popsicles cold?” Kara tilted her head with a pout.  


Lena leaned her weight onto her girlfriend. “No. I genuinely think you could be a hero. The best one. You protect people without your powers, imagine what you can do with them.”  


“Well we know I am good with screwdrivers!” With that they laughed for a while longer until the group finally caught them playing in the grass and told them to come. It was finally time for them to say their goodbyes for the night. While Lena was reluctant, she would follow Kara to the end of the earth.  


“Goodnight, Ms. Luthor.” Kara said, pretending to be formal.  


“Why thank you, Ms. Danvers. Goodnight to you too.” Lena replied.  


They both laughed and kissed goodnight before they parted ways. Lena would never get over how many butterflies she feels with Kara. Just like the first time they kissed. She smiled as she headed into the dark house known as the Luthor Estate.


	9. First Days and Escapes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer is over for these nerds.

Lena yawned as she woke up. She was slightly reluctant to get up, as Kara had gotten her in the habit of waking up late over the summer. It was 7:00. A decent time to wake up for the first day of school. She wiped her hand across her eyelids, partially expecting makeup to come off onto her fingers. It wasn’t uncommon that Lena would fall asleep on Kara’s lap and end up in her own bed. She started her daily routine of grabbing clothes and makeup and breakfast and daily hygiene. By the time she was finished, it was 7:45. She walked outside, hoping for the best. Sure enough, there was a blonde dressed in all black leather leaning against a bike in front of the Luthor’s gates. She felt a smile spread across her face.   
  


Kara smiled when she approached. “Someone is fairly cheery for her first day of school.”   
  


“Yeah, but need I remind you, we both have all free periods except homeroom and art, because you insisted on me taking it.” She said pulling on the helmet that was now customized for her. She landed a quick kiss on Kara’s cheek before taking her regular position on the bike. “Well, come on Ghost Rider, we don’t have all day!”    
  


Kara turned at the name of a motorcycle movie. “Of course, we have to find where our non-existent classes are.” She revved the bike and they were off, weaving through traffic, and ending up at the school. 

 

They parked where Alex normally had her bike.   
  


Kara put her helmet down on the bike. “Man, this almost feels wrong, putting my bike where Alex’s bike goes.”   
  


Lena put her hand on top of Kara’s. “I am sure Alex would be glad you thought of her.”   
  


Kara looked back at her gratefully.   
  


“Gross you two, get a room.” A familiar, yet rarely heard voice rang out behind them. They spun around.   
  


Kara spoke first. “Lucy?”   
  


Lena continued. “What are you doing here?”   
  


“Isn’t it the first day in Metropolis too?” Kara finished.   
  


Lucy raised an eyebrow. “I moved schools!” She waved her hands in the air. “Surprise!”   
  


Lena wasn’t sure how to feel about Lucy being at National City High School with them. While she was glad another one of Kara’s friends was with them, it was also very clear that Lucy once had feelings for Kara. She would be cautious in whatever direction it happened to go in.   
  


“Wow!” Kara ran over and hugged Lucy. “I can’t believe you will be here all year with us! I hope you and James have some good classes together!”   
  


“Actually, James and I aren’t really going anymore. We are still friends, though.” Lucy said calmly.   
  


Kara pouted. “Well that is unfortunate. Why didn’t you tell me any of this? I wanna stay in touch with my friends!” Kara hugged Lucy once more. “I am so excited, regardless of the fact you didn’t tell me.”   
  


Lucy smiled. “Yeah, well I figured with Maggie and Alex leaving, you could use another familiar face.”   
  


Lena walked up to Lucy and put on her most convincing smile. “I am glad you are here.” She pulled Lucy in close. “I don't mean to sound threatening, honestly. I am glad another one of Kara’s friends is here. But make no mistake, I will be very protective of her.” They pulled apart with a smile.    
  


Lucy just wore a grin that was beyond amused. “Sure thing, Lena. I am glad you told me. Now we are on the same page.”   
  


Lena wasn’t sure if that was another threat or genuine, but she smiled back anyway.   
  


“You guys, please be friends.” Kara pleaded.   
  


Both Lucy and Lena looked over at the walking ray of sunshine.   
  


“We will be!” Lucy started.   
  


“We promise!” Lena finished.   
  


They both nodded at each other, signaling that no matter what happened between them, they would protect Kara.   
  


Kara smiled. “Great!” She started through the front doors.   
  


Lena hung back with Lucy. “We will protect her at any costs.”   
  


Lucy nodded. “I agree. I look forward to working with you.”   
  


Lena shot a small smile at the short girl and got one in return.   
  


“You guys are so slow!” They heard Kara shout from in front of them. “Hurry up!”   
They both just looked at Kara and laughed.   
  


“Coming!” Lucy said, jogging up to Kara.   
  


This was going to be a good year.   


 

It was the second week of school. So far, Kara and she would just spend their free periods together doing various different things. Kara started helping around CatCo and became an intern reporter. She had started preparing to take over Luthor Corp. They both saw each other a lot, having homeroom together helped, seeing as that was the only class they really needed to attend. She walked through the front doors.   
  


“Hey!” Kara bounced up to her. She was wearing her varsity jacket once more, Hank probably told her to cover up, seeing as Kara was wearing a crop top. Kara clearly realized she was staring. “What? You like?” She started spinning and walking like a runway model.   
  


Lena laughed. “Well I certainly don’t dislike it.”   
  


Kara giggled at that. She looked down at where her stomach was partially visible. The crop top revealed enough of Kara’s abdomen that you could clearly see the defined muscles of it. The ripped jeans really pulled it together, with her normal black boots. 

 

“Lena, you are staring again.” Kara said with a smirk.   
  


She smiled mischievously. “Well, it isn’t everyday I see you dressed like this.”   
  


“Oh, I think I recall you telling Alex that you were innocent. Not sounding that way now.” Kara teased.   
  


“Now, that’s not fair.” She leaned up and kissed Kara on the cheek. It was amazing the reactions to Kara and her public display of affection. There were the people just in awe and then the others who try to avert their eyes. Of course, they followed Hank’s guidelines for PDA. His exact words being ‘Keep your hands to yourself please.’   
  


“Hey, nerds.” They turned to face Lucy.   
  


Lucy was clearly in shock at Kara. “Damn, Kara. Is there not a dress code here?” Lena shot her a warning glare. Lucy put her hands up. “Ok, Luthor. But you gotta admit it is pretty distracting.”   
  


“I’ll say.” An unfamiliar voice said. Their eyes made their way to land on a boy they have never seen before. “I mean, your outfit is gorgeous, as are you.” The boy said to Kara, completely ignoring Lena and Lucy.   
  


Kara was trying to keep her cool. She was fairly good at it, considering how she would handle these things before. “Thank you!” She chirped. “Hey, I haven’t seen you around before. Are you new?”   
  


“Actually, yeah. I hear you kinda run this school.” He answered.   
  


Kara nodded. “And your name would be? I’m Kara.” Kara held out her hand for him to shake.   
  


Instead of shaking Kara’s hand, he took it and kissed it. “My name is Mike. I am a transfer student. Let’s just say from far away.”   
  


Lena and Lucy both tensed up. Lena looked over at the smaller girl. She had the same look as her. They were both ready to attack this guy.   
  


Kara smiled her heart melting smile. “Well, it is certainly nice to meet you. Now excuse me, I have somewhere to be. I hope you fit in nicely.”   
  


_ Yeah, fit in nicely and stay away from my girlfriend. _ Lena thought. She suddenly had an idea. She made sure Mike was still watching. “Come on, darling.” She pulled Kara down for a quick kiss on the lips. Oh and it felt so good to watch the look on his face.   
  


Kara turned red and nodded. “Sure.” They walked off.   
  


When they were out of earshot, Lucy turned to Lena. “You sure as hell handled that aggressively,  _ darling _ .”   
  


“I handled it aggressively? You looked like you were ready to rip his throat out with your bare hands!” Lena retorted.   
  


Lucy nodded in agreement. “True.”   
  


Kara’s laugh paused their conversation. “What are you guys talking about? I was just being nice to the new kid.”   
  


Lucy scoffed. “He sure had different ideas about you.”   
  


“What do you mean?” Kara tilted her head.   
  


Lena laughed and grabbed Kara’s hand. “He was very obviously hitting on you.” She let her head go sideways onto Kara’s shoulder. “You are such an oblivious doofus.”   
  


With that, Kara smiled. “Yeah but I am your oblivious doofus.”   
  


Lucy pretended to be disgusted. “Get a room, you two.”   
  


The bell rang.   
Kara and Lena said their goodbyes to Lucy and headed off to homeroom.   
  
  


 

They didn’t hear much from this ‘Mike’ guy for the rest of the semester. Lena likes to think that the kiss had a lot to do with that. He actually got expelled for not listening in the science lab and sent lead dust everywhere, making the science lab dangerous to go into until they clean the lead out of the air. It was the beginning of the next and final semester of high school, and it wasn't starting great.   
  


“Hey!” Kara said, following her normal routine.   
  


“Hey…” Lena replied.   
  


Kara grabbed her hand and pulled her to a stop. “What is wrong. Tell me now.”   
  


Lena couldn’t stop herself from letting a few tears fall over. “Lex. He is out.”   
  


Kara pulled her into a hug. “Don’t worry. I will protect you and Superman will put him back in jail. Don’t worry we will make sure he goes back to where he belongs.”   
  


Lena nodded into her girlfriend’s chest. She felt warm and safe there.   
  


Kara rested her head on top of Lena’s and rubbed comforting circles on her back. “It will be ok. Hey.” Kara brought her away from her chest and lifted her head. “I love you, ok. You will be ok.”   
  


Lena nodded, finally getting control of her emotions. “Ok.” She buried herself back into Kara. They didn’t even bother to go to homeroom. Kara just took them back to her house.

 

Kara just let her lie in her lap. There was a knock at the door of Kara’s room. They both looked up to see Eliza standing there with two mugs.   
  


Eliza set them down on Kara’s bedside table. “Hey, I thought you might like some hot cocoa to cheer you up.”   
  


Lena nodded gratefully. “Thank you.”   
  


Kara used her freeze breath to get it to what she knew was Lena’s favorite hot cocoa temperature. “Here.” Kara put the mug in her hands.   
  


She sat up and took small sips. She hadn’t really spoken many words since she got there. Mostly whimpers and quiet ‘thank you’s. When she finished, she nestled herself back into Kara’s lap.   
  


Kara leaned down to kiss her on the forehead. “I called Kal-el. He said he has a lead on where Lex is. He should be put away soon.”   
  


She ended up falling asleep in Kara’s lap, as she had many times before.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hia nice to see you.  
> [Come and bug me on Tumblr!](https://readomon.tumblr.com/)  
> [Or bug UglierSteak on Tumblr!](https://ugliersteak.tumblr.com/)  
> Or dont.  
> Thats cool too.


	10. Night Terrors and Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena is having some bad dreams and Kara just isn't having it.

_ “Lex, you don’t have to do this! Come home to your family!” _ __   
_ “You aren’t my family. You aren't my real sister.” _ __   
_ “Please, I want my big brother back!” _ __   
_ “Well I don’t need you back.” _ __   
_ The gun fired. _ __   
  
Lena woke up in a cold sweat. She lifted her hand to her face, feeling that tears had been running down it. She looked around, realizing she was back in her own room. There was a noise that caused her to jump. She looked over to her window to see Kara with a bunch of things in her arms, in her PJs. She let out a wet laugh and opened the window. She was almost immediately engulfed in a hug.   
  


“That was a big one huh? It’s ok. I will never let anything happen to you.” Kara muttered into her hair.   
  


Lena managed a small smile. “I know.” She looked at the stuff Kara had brought.   
  


The blonde followed her gaze. “Oh! I brought some caramel popcorn, some sugary treats, a laptop with Netflix, and some headphones for us.” Kara looked to her for approval.   
  


Lena looked at all of the things. “I love it.” She looked over at Kara. “I love you.” She hugged her girlfriend for what felt like the millionth time. “Can you just lay with me until I go to sleep again?” She bit her lip at the risky ask.   
  


She felt a nod against her head. “Of course.” Kara used her speed to grab a blanket and wrapped them in it and laid down on the bed together.   
  


Lena snuggled as far as she could into Kara. “Thank you.”   
  


“Of course.” Were the last words she heard before she drifted off.   
  


 

She woke to the bright rays of sunlight. She rubbed her arm over where Kara was. She was slightly disappointed that she wasn’t there, but she knew that Kara needed to go. She didn’t want to go back to school yet. “Kara, can you come here?” She whispered, hoping Kara was listening. Sure enough, the blonde was at her window a few seconds later.   
  


Kara came floating through the window and dropped lightly down to the floor. “Are you ok?” Her voice was laced with concern.   
  


Lena nodded with a slight chuckle. “I am fine. I just wanted you here.”   
  


Kara’s concern turned into a soft smile, the one that made Lena feel warm and fuzzy inside. “Ok. Well, we need to get you ready for school.”   
  


Lena walked over to Kara and wrapped her hands around her waist. “Do we have to go to school?”   
  


Kara narrowed her eyes. “What are you suggesting Ms. Luthor?”   
  


She giggled and pulled Kara into a kiss that was far less than innocent. “I am saying, Ms. Danvers, that I don’t want to go to school. What am I missing?”   
  


“A super suspicious Lucy.” Kara said, her eyes searching Lena’s face.   
  


“As much as I want to see that, I would rather stay with you here.” She pushed.   
  


Kara moved until her lips were centimeters away from Lena’s and hummed. “Maybe we can stay just for the morning.”   
  


Lena smiled and closed the distance between the two of them. She smiled into Kara’s lips. “Thank you.”   
  


Kara did the same. “The pleasure is all mine.”   
  


When they finally pulled away, they were both full of energy.   
  


Kara bounced a bit. “I need to fly around, you wanna come?”   
  


She grinned. “Do I?”   
  


The reply she got was a smile and she was suddenly being held in Kara’s arms. “Let’s go.”   
  


 

They finally got to school at lunch time, both overly happy, even for Kara.   
  


“There you guys are!” Winn shouted.   
  


James nodded, but didn’t say anything.   
  


“What were you two up to? Lucy questioned with a suspicious look.   
  


“Oh you know, slept in. Went on a ride around the city.” Lena said gesturing to Kara and her windswept hair.   
  


“Mhmm…” Lucy hummed, clearly unconvinced. She finally gave up. “Whatever. Are we still all going to Noonan’s later?”   
  


Lena had forgotten about that. She really just wanted to be with Kara, even though she had been with her the majority of the day. She was about to confirm it until Kara spoke up.   
  


“Actually I was going to do something tonight that I forgot about.” She said quickly.   
  


Lucy looked at Lena. “Let me guess, these plans include you.”   
  


She shrugged and looked at Kara. “Do they?”   
  


The group just waited for Kara’s answer in silence. Kara just squeezed her hand.   
  


“Ok.” Winn said. Kara looked glad for the interruption. “So I guess you guys aren’t coming, just let us plan our stuff in peace.”   
  


Kara mock pouted. “Ok, you don’t have to be so mean about it.”   
  


Lena was soon being pulled along with Kara. She let out a small laugh. “Where are we going?”   
  


The blonde looked back and winked. “It’s a surprise.”   
  
  


It wasn’t long before they got to where Kara wanted to go. It was the same place they went right after prom.   
  


Lena looked over at Kara. “What are we doing back here?”   
  


Kara smiled and brought her over to a small picnic. “I have something to tell you.” She sat down.   
  


She mimicked what Kara did. “Which is…?”   
  


Kara beamed at her. “Lex is back in jail! Kal just told me.”   
  


Lena covered her mouth. “Really?” Kara nodded. Lena smiled and tackled Kara. “Thank you so much!”   
  


Kara smiled up at Lena, who was now on top of her. “I didn’t do much. I am just the messenger.”   
  


Lena kissed the tip of Kara’s nose. “Don’t say that. I can tell you helped.” Kara tilted her head. Lena rolled her eyes. “I saw the scratch on your shoulder. I knew that not anyone could scratch you. So thank you.” She leaned down and kissed Kara.   
  


Kara smiled at her when she pulled away. “I should've known you would've noticed. Well, I am glad to see you so much happier.”   
  


Lena scoffed. “What kind of girlfriend would I be if I couldn’t notice something like that?”   
  


Kara smiled and scrunched up her nose. “My girlfriend.” Kara suddenly grabbed Lena and started rolling down the hill.   
  


Lena yelped with surprise as Kara was giggling the whole way down. When they finally rolled to a stop Lena punched Kara’s side lightly.   
  


Kara laughed. “What was that for?”   
  


“You sent us rolling down a hill!”   
  


“Was it not fun?”   
  


Lena rolled her eyes. “I can’t argue that it wasn’t fun but it surprised me.”   
  


Kara beamed at her. “That was the point.” Kara suddenly started tickling her.   
  


She couldn’t help but let herself start laughing and tried to pull Kara off of her. When Kara finally saw how out of breath she was, she stopped.   
  


Lena was curled up in a ball trying to protect herself from being tickled more. She was still struggling to get enough air. Eventually she regained the ability to breath correctly and jabbed a finger at Kara. “You don’t do that!”   
  


Kara looked at her with mock innocence. “Do what?”   
  


She scooted closer to Kara until they were lying with their noses touching on the grass.   
  


Kara smiled at her, her eyes partially covered by her raised cheeks. “You look beautiful when you laugh. You know that right?”   
  


“Well aren't you just the romantic?” Lena joked.   
  


Kara’s hand rose up and stroked her cheek. “But you are. I have never seen you laugh so hard. With your little snorts, and tiny giggles in between. I am glad to see you so happy.”   
  


Lena intertwined her fingers with Kara’s. “Yeah?”   
  


“Yeah.”   
  


They sat next to each other for what felt like eons. Every second felt like an eternity. An eternity that they spent with each other.   
  


Kara sat up, taking blades of grass with her. “You ready to go home?”   
  


Lena shoved her face into Kara’s stomach. “Noooo… Why do we have to leave?” Her voice was muffled by Kara’s body.   
  


Kara picked her up. “Because the sun is going down, and we have to pretend like we were at school for more than thirty minutes.”   
  


Lena smiled into the Kryptonian’s stomach. “It’s not like my family cares.”   
  


This time Kara picked her all the way up and set her on the bike with a helmet. “We have to go, ok?” Kara said, hopping on the motorcycle.   
  


Lena pushed her head into the helmet with a frustrated huff. “Fine.” She grabbed onto Kara. “At least I get to hug you until I get home.”   
  


Kara laughed and rode them off towards the Luthor Estate.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad i'm posting all of these chapters.  
> [Come and bug me on Tumblr!](https://readomon.tumblr.com/)  
> [Or bug UglierSteak on Tumblr!](https://ugliersteak.tumblr.com/)  
> Or dont.  
> Thats cool too.


	11. Graduations and Sweethearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for our wonderful nerds to say goodbye to high school

Honestly, Lena shouldn't be nervous.    
  


_ You are going to be giving a speech. _ __   
_ Yeah, with Kara. _ __   
_ There will be many eyes on you. _ __   
_ How is that any different than everyday as a Luthor? _ __   
_ What if you screw up? _ __   
_ Kara will be there for me. _ __   
_ Are you sure? _ __   
  


Lena shook her head to rid it of the questioning thoughts. It was just graduation. What could possibly go wrong? Kara and the rest of the group would be there. Hell, even Alex and Maggie will be there. There was nothing worth being nervous about. She raised her arms a bit to look at how the graduation gown fit her. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths.   
  


“Hey!”   
  


Lena nearly jumped out of her skin. “Kara! You scared me!”   
  


Kara wrapped her arms around Lena’s abdomen, resting her head on Lena’s shoulder looking at her in the mirror. “Are you nervous?” Lena avoided Kara’s eyes in the mirror. “Hey, you will be great. We have a co-valedictorian speech to give and I will be there with you the whole time.”   
  


She finally met the blonde’s blazing eyes. “Well I certainly hope you would be there for your speech!” Lena tried to loosen up the tension she was feeling.   
  


Kara scrunched up her nose and pecked her on the cheek. “You’re perfect. There is no point in stressing.”   
  


“You’re a dork.” She turned and straightened Kara’s cap. “Let’s go become High School Graduates.” She hugged Kara, mostly out of love, but a little bit for luck.   
  


“This will be the best graduation ever.” Kara said as they were walking towards where the graduation ceremony was taking place. It was so bright outside. They took a spot next to Lucy, James, and Winn.    
  


Hank walked up to the podium and tapped on the mic. “Thank you all for coming and welcome to the graduating ceremony of this year’s class!” There was a bunch of cheers. Hank raised his hands, indicating for the crowd to settle down. “As many of you know, this is my last year as principal here at National City High School.” A bunch of ‘no’s went through the crowd. “I promise, I am leaving this school in good hands. Now, I would like to call up our valedictorians!”   
  


Kara started towards the stand right away, but Lena was frozen. She finally started moving when Lucy pushed her. They reached the podium. Kara just beamed at the crowd. Lena watched as they melted under Kara’s smile.   
  


She stepped closer to Kara. “Do you want to start?”   
  


Kara looked at her and smiled. “Take it away.”   
  


Lena was secretly praying that Kara would go first. She cleared her throat. “Hello, my name is Lena Luthor. I know many of you recognize me from my last name. That is what happened here at this high school. I was pushed away because of my name. I took that as a sign to work hard on my grades and getting some college credits out of the way. I honestly could've graduated two classes ago. I thought I knew it all. I thought I had it all figured out. But something kept me. At first I didn’t know what it was…” She shot a quick glance towards Kara. “But something was telling me to stay and finish high school with my class. Nothing but empty classes came out of that until, one day, I had to ask Hank…” She nodded towards the man who had become like a father to her. “…If I could access the auditorium. Why is this important? It is important because on that same day, a certain someone decided to stab someone with a screwdriver.” She shot a longer glance at Kara, who just smiled back. “She asked me why I didn’t have more friends. I avoided the question. But, as fate would have it, I ran into her a few days later. She decided that I was going to be her friend in that moment. I had no say in it. But I am glad I didn’t because when I look at what came out of it, I fill with happiness and joy. Not only did I get an amazing group of friends…” She gestured to the group and Kara. “…I was shown what it was like to be a high schooler. I wasn’t really living before. They showed me that. They picked me up and said that I didn’t have it all figured out, and they helped me. They have made this high school feel like my home. A better home, at least.” The tearing crowd laughed at that. “So now, though it says I come as your valedictorian, I really come as someone who had their life changed by the people around her. I came out of this school a better person, and I think that is what the main goal of high school is. It prepares you by making you better, not only in the mind, but in the heart and soul. Thank you.” She stepped away from the mic, almost in tears herself. The crowd rose up and roared with cheers and crying.   
  


Kara smiled at her as she walked up and waited for the crowd to settle down again. “Phew! How to follow up on that?” They laughed. “Everything she said was more than correct. For me, I saw this high school as my home as well. I saw it as somewhere that needed my protection. So I weeded myself into it. I became the ideal student and, according to many others, became the ‘queen bee’ of the school. I wanted to make sure that everyone felt welcome and had a chance to change in the best ways. A great example was given by Lena. I didn’t see her out of pity, like many think, I saw her as a friend. The first time I met her, I meant what I said. I tried so hard to keep this school fair and equal, and I like to think I did a good job. I saw through the façade that high schools put up, and I made sure that if someone were to tear it down, they would see that the inside was exactly the same as its exterior. So I come here to tell you that, this is my home, this is our home. And it will always be. Nothing will change that!” She stepped down and the crowd once again erupted into cheers and tears.   
  


Lena nudged Kara. “Great speech!”   
  


Kara scoffed. “It was nothing compared to yours. Come on, it is time to receive our diplomas.”   
  


It took a while to get through all of the people, grabbing their first extremely important step in their lives as adults. They threw their hats in the air. Kara nodded backwards. Lena was confused. The rest of the students started backing up, leaving Kara and a few others.   
  


Lucy dragged her back. “Come on!”   
  


Kara and the students ripped off their gowns and threw them to the side. Underneath they were wearing matching clothes. Music started.   
  


Kara started to sing.   
  


**_Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road_ ** ****_  
_ **_Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go_ ** ****_  
  
_

The few students started dancing an elaborate routine.   
  


**_So make the best of this test, and don't ask why_ ** ****_  
_ **_It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time_ ** ****_  
  
_

There was suddenly a microphone in front of Kara, which she was now gripping.   
  


**_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right_ ** ****_  
_ **_I hope you had the time of your life_ ** ****_  
  
_

The Kara raised her hands, signaling for the crowd to rise.   
  


**_So take the photographs, and still-frames in your mind_ ** ****_  
_ **_Hang them on a shelf in good health and good time_ ** ****_  
  
_

“Sing along if you know the words!” Kara shouted.   
  


**_Tattoo's of memories and dead skin on trial_ ** ****_  
_ **_For what it's worth, it was worth all the while_ ** ****_  
  
_

She poured her heart into the performance.   
  


**_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right_ ** ****_  
_ **_I hope you had the time of your life_ ** ****_  
  
_

She now put on a mobile microphone, joining into the dance.   
  


**_It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right_ ** ****_  
_ **_I hope you had the time of your life_ ** ****_  
  
_

There were cheerleaders forming pyramids and doing flips around her. She was running around the stage, motioning for more people to sing and rise. She ran forward and did a front flip, landing on her feet.   
  


**_It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right_ ** ****_  
_ **_I hope you had the time of your life_ ** ****_  
  
_

She finished, out of breath. “That was from our graduating class! My last performance as a student here, as well as some of my friends up here. Thank you so much for all of your hard work as parents, teachers, students, and staff. This is our school!” She got a loud ‘Yeah’ from the students on stage. “I said this is our school!” Another ‘Yeah!’ “One more time! I said this is our school!” The crowd joined in this time ‘Yeah!’ “And it will be forever, we love you National City High School. No matter how many times you gave us hell, you made use better. I love you, National City!” 

 

Kara switched off her mic and flipped of the stage and ran towards Lena. She leaned in to give her a hug.   
  


Lena put out a hand to stop her. “Woah, hold your horses, sweaty.”   
  


Kara pouted. “I am not sweaty, I am an alien who is out of breath.” She took her chance and hugged her. She pulled away. “You know what?”   
  


Lena raised an eyebrow. “What.”   
  


“You were my high school sweetheart.” Kara smiled with the words.   
  


Lena smiled back. “And you were my high school sweetheart.”   
  


“Forever and ever?”   
  


“Forever and ever.”   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to say this is it. The last chapter. We loved writing this and hope you all enjoyed.  
> [Come and bug me on Tumblr!](https://readomon.tumblr.com/)  
> [Or bug UglierSteak on Tumblr!](https://ugliersteak.tumblr.com/)  
> Or dont.  
> Thats cool too.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! You made it! I hope you loved our first fic together! We should be updating every couple days, but we both are very busy with other things. We will try our best. Anyways. Throw some prompts at us if you feel like you want it written!
> 
> [Come and bug me on Tumblr!](https://readomon.tumblr.com/)  
> [Or bug UglierSteak on Tumblr!](https://ugliersteak.tumblr.com/)  
> Or dont.  
> Thats cool too.


End file.
